


Need you right in front of me

by skambition



Series: Technology [2]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-10-13 18:48:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 28,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10519683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skambition/pseuds/skambition
Summary: Additional One-Shots to the Texting-Fic "Tired of using Technology"





	1. Homemade Popcorn

**Author's Note:**

> Well, we didn't get the Trailer today and since a lot of you guys requested this story, I thought I would try.
> 
> I'm not really sure how I did, both content and language wise and I'd be really happy for Feedback.  
> Also, I'm open to any other suggestions or requests about what else you would want to read about :)
> 
> Have fun reading!
> 
> Be Kind <3 alt er love

 

 

 

Isak was nervous. Like, really nervous. What the fuck had gotten into him when he had suggested to watch porn together? He had imagined it to be a cool and mature and hot, but now he just didn’t know what the fuck he should do. Should he look for a movie and then play it for Even? Should he just let Even look for something? And what would they do once the porn started playing? Just jerk off next to each other? Jerk each other off? Fuck? He had no clue and he couldn’t believe that he couldn’t even blame anybody – not even Eskild – for this disaster, but only himself.

But Isak had learned, that when Even was around, most things turned out okay. Mostly more than okay. Isak had had endless insecurities about sex, about talking about sex, about relationships and nudity and everything else that he wasn’t really used to – and when he was with Even, things that he has pictured to be pure torture turned out fine. So he told himself not to overthink it and just trust Even, well, and himself, to somehow manage. And he would have some time to figure it out anyway, because he had to sit through that weird movie – what kind of title was _momento_? – that Even was writing his paper on.

After taking a quick shower, there was the brief moment where he considered dressing up for Even, and by dressing up he meant putting on some jeans or maybe like a button down shirt. After about two seconds of considering, he put on some grey sweatpants that smelled like they had been washed at least in the last few weeks and a hoodie, as always. Of course he had always loved sweatpants – who didn’t – but not that he was having sex on a regular basis, he enjoyed them even more. That weird designer dude that had told the world that whoever wore sweatpants had _lost control over their life_ obviously had never struggled to get his hot boyfriend out of a pair of skinny jeans while being hectic and horny.

When the doorbell rang, he had been browsing through 9gag, acting as if he hadn’t been waiting for his boyfriend to finally come rescue him from his boredom.

He couldn’t help but smile when he opened the door. Even returned that smile and stepped inside, giving Isak a quick kiss.

 “Hey Baby”, he said in an excited voice, while hanging up his jacket and toeing off his shoes.

He wore a pair of black sweatpants and a plain white T-Shirt, with an unzipped dark red hoodie thrown over it. It was probably one of Isak’s favorite outfits on his boyfriend. Even managed to look hot and stylish in almost anything, and Isak took great pleasure in looking at him.

“What?”, Even asked, raising his eyebrows.

“Nothing. Just like looking at you.”

Even’s smile grew even wider and he kicked the door shut while pulling Isak in for another short kiss. Isak held on to the sides of Even’s hoodie, pulling him closer, while Even’s hands were stroking his lower back.

“I brought you something”, Even announced and held up a package of corn.

“What the fuck?” Isak frowned and stared at Even in disbelieve.

“Did you ever have homemade popcorn?”

“No.”

“We’ll make some for the movie!” Before Isak could say anything, Even had already walked past him into the kitchen, not without smacking Isak’s butt playfully on the way.

Isak followed him in the kitchen, where Even had already put a pot on the stove.

“Come here, I’ll teach you how to make it”, Even told him and got some butter and sugar.

“It seems to be a lot of work. You know you can just buy Popcorn in the supermarket right?”, Isak asked, while he hopped onto the counter next to the stove, where Even was melting a big piece of butter in the pot. They spent most of their time in the kitchen like this – Even cooking, while Isak sat on the counter and watched. And of course, Even tended to move between Isak’s legs now and then, stealing hot kisses and grinding against him a little bit – before returning to his food, leaving Isak whining and complaining. They both loved it.

“Yeah, but it’s so much better when it’s homemade. I added it to the list yesterday and we still had some corn left so I thought I better start working on it now”, Even winked at him and poured a good amount of sugar into the pot.

It did smell delicious, Isak had to admit, even though it was just melted butter and the sweet scent of sugar.

“Do I even want to know how long the list is by now?”, he asked, his voice a little resigned.

“Probably not.”

“Mh.”

Even started moving the butter and sugar mixture around with a spoon, until it was some sort of paste.

“It looks weird”, Isak nagged, which made Even roll his eyes:

“You’ll love it, I promise.”

“If you say so.”

“When the butter is melted completely, you can add corn”, Even explained, taking the package from the counter, “like enough so that the floor of the pot is completely covered.”

“Why are you explaining this to me? We both know I won’t be able to make that myself.”

“If you listened, maybe you would!”

Isak just rolled his eyes, watching how Even shook the pot around slightly and then placed the lid onto it.

“See? Done.”

Isak smiled at him and leaned over, his chin tilted up for a kiss. Even was more than happy to oblige, pressing his lips lazily onto his boyfriends. Isak tilted his head a little, opening his mouth and pushing his tongue against Even’s, slowly deepening the kiss.

They both jumped when the first corn popped inside of the pot.

“Jesus Christ!”, Isak stared at it, startled.

Even couldn’t help but laugh at his boyfriend’s reaction.

“That’s the best part”, he explained, “when it starts popping.”

He hold up one finger to tell Isak to wait for it, and then the corn started popping some more. Even shook the pot around a little, letting Isak look through the glass of the lid, where the white popcorn flew around with loud pops.

“Pretty cool, huh?”

“Pretty cool”, Isak agreed, smiling.

“Can you get me a bowl or something?”

“Yeah”, Isak jumped off of the counter and started looking for one, “do you want a beer?”

“Sure.”

Now that he had a 20-year-old boyfriend, Isak was never short on beer. Even always made sure to bring some over, and he had also started to buy some for his friends.

Even waited for the last corn to pop, explaining to Isak how important it was to wait for the right time, _because you want all of them to pop, but if you wait too long, they’ll burn_.

It was pretty much the moment where Isak knew he would never be able to make that himself, because he wasn’t even capable of telling the right timing for removing pasta out of boiling water.

Even moved the popcorn, that did smell delicious, to the bowl and they moved to Isak’s bedroom.

Even settled on the bed, pushing the pillows around to make it comfortable, while Isak hooked his Laptop up to the TV and logged into their shared Netflix Account.

Even had always had a Netflix Account, but last year he had created a profile for Isak, with a pretty long “must see” list already set up. He had handed Isak the password – _suckmydick247_ – on Christmas as a present.

Isak started the movie and crawled into bed next to Even, who held out the bowl for him:

“You have to try it while it’s still hot.”

Isak nodded and grabbed a handful, while he was settling his head onto Even’s stomach:

“Oh my god that’s good.”

“Yeah?”, Even asked, his hand already playing with Isak’s hair. He always thought of himself as a person who had a good amount of self control and discipline – at least when he was at a clear and normal state – but Isak’s hair was something that made him weak immediately. Whenever Isak was in reach, he just had to do something to it, stroke it, run his fingers through it, pull on it.

“Yeaaah it’s so fucking good”, his boyfriend moaned, reaching for more popcorn, “fuck.”

“Should I be worried that you make sounds like that when you eat popcorn?”

“Mh? Why?”

“You sound like that’s much more pleasure then anything I have ever done to you.”

“Maybe it is.”

Even answered by pulling on Isak’s hair a little, who just laughed and snuggled closer, concentrating on the movie.

 

***

 

“Okay, so the whole point was that the story is told from the back to the front?”

“Yeah. It’s like storytelling in reversed time. Which is really awesome, because you would think that that’s not interesting anymore, but it still has the same effects like normal storytelling, right? Like, excitement and wondering about the end and about the great solution – it’s all the same, even though the story is told completely different. That’s what’s so amazing about the movie.”

Isak smiled while he listened. He loved listening to Even talk about movies. Sure, sometimes he was annoyed by it, when Even forbid him to watch the newest Kevin James movie or gave his Netflix List an update without checking with Isak fist – but still, he loved to see how Even was excited about stuff. And it also impressed Isak that he knew so much about movies. About actors and directors and writers and screenplay and lighting and timing and shit like that.

“Yeah. I thought it had to be boring because we already knew how it ended, in a way, but it was still interesting how everything turned out and stuff.”

“Mh. Really good storytelling. And there was so much unexpected stuff in there. Of course, that’s only possible because of his amnesia and stuff, but it’s still interesting that they were able to create a movie that has similar elements as usual, and tell it in reverse time.”

“So my paper will be about that?”

“Yeah, I thought I’d explain how the storytelling in reversed time was used and what elements were the same as normal storytelling and which elements were like new to the movie.”

Isak nodded: “Sounds like I’ll get a 6.”

“Sounds like I’ll get six blowjobs.”

Isak laughed and leaned up to Even: “Guess we’ll see about that.”

Even buried his hand in Isak’s hair once again, pulling him a little closer while he pushed his tongue into Isak’s mouth, enjoying the little moan he felt vibrating against his lips. He felt his boyfriend tilt his head a little more to give Even better access, while he was moving to sit on Even’s lap, slowly grinding down.

They broke the kiss, breathing a little heavier than usual and Even raised his eyebrows at Isak:

“So. About that other movie we wanted to watch.”

Isak nodded, blushing a little and moving around awkwardly on Even:

“Mhm. I don’t really know. Like, what you want to watch. And like, what to do while we watch it and stuff. Sorry. I know it was my idea, it just-“

He shrugged, blushing even more, and looking at Even as if to apologize.

“Don’t worry about it”, he simply told him, “we’ll figure it out together okay?”

“Okay”, Isak agreed and exhaled slowly.

“I don’t know how this will go down either. We’ll just see what happens. Minute by minute.”

Isak flinched: “Minute by minute is so fucking romantic, you can’t use it in this scenario.”

“What? Why?”

“I don’t know, it seems weird. It’s not a catchphrase that you can use all the time, it has meaning.”

Even rolled his eyes: “Who’s the romantic now?”

“Whatever”, Isak climbed off of Even’s lap, who missed the weight and warmth of his boyfriend almost immediately, and lifted the laptop up to the bed:

“So, what should I look for?”

“Just anything. Doesn’t matter. Maybe look for rimming if you want.”

“Okay.”

The first video was a fail – one guy was really hairy, which was a huge turn-off for Isak. They still watched a little, but Even was dying laughing at the sounds the other guy made because they apparently reminded him of whale noises. Which of course was the most ridiculous comparison Isak had ever heard, but he couldn’t watch the movie after that without giggling.

They moved on to a movie that was about fingering, but got bored pretty quickly.

“It’s like nothing’s happening. Like, at all”, Isak complained.

“He’s still on the first finger and we’ve watched for what felt like an hour.”

“And he’s not even looking like he’s enjoying it.”

“He looks like he’s wondering if he left the stove on.”

Isak started laughing and clicked the video away, looking for a new one.

He actually started having fun. Which had not been the purpose of his suggestion – he had hoped for a much hotter and steamier atmosphere, a really hot movie and really hot sex – but this was way better. Because it was sweet and intimate and not awkward at all. They talked about what they found funny or weird in every video, and Isak felt the whole tension that had built up just leave his body. He was just having a good time with his boyfriend, exploring their sexual fantasies, which was pretty cool.

“You think he’s like a dancer or a gymnast or something?”, Even wondered, tilting his head and squeezing his eyes to see what was actually going on.

“Probably. Nobody can bend like that”, Isak said, a little impressed.

“I don’t get why they do it in that position, anyway. What’s good about it?”

“The angle seems weird.”

“Yeah. He won’t come like that. I mean not unless – there we go. What kind of porn is this, I bet he’ll last like a minute longer, and then what?”

“Maybe the other one will just keep going”, Isak shrugged.

“Ugh, no. Pick another one.”

 

***

 

They found a movie that actually was hot eventually. It was two guys, both very hot, and a lot of foreplay. The banter and joking had stopped at one point, and both Isak and Even were staring at the screen.

Even was lying on his back, Isak was sitting next to him, taking in all the kissing and touching going on in the movie. One guy moaned deeply and Isak felt that he was not really unaffected by it anymore.

“Baby?”, he heard Even’s voice behind him and turned around:

“Mh?”

“Blow me.”

“Mh?”

“Come on.”

Even reached for him and pushed him down a little. Normally Isak would complain about that, but somehow it felt okay right now. He pushed Even’s shirt up a little, and started kissing and licking the exposed skin, keeping his eyes on the screen.

He pushed Even’s sweats and boxers down and started licking his dick, placing a kiss here and there, before taking him into his mouth just a little. He heard the panting from Even and decided to go slow, since he was not going to let Even come like this. Even’s hand moved to his hair again, but he didn’t push him down or anything, just played with his curls while he watched either Isak bobbing his head a little, or the blow job going on in the movie.

“Iss? Stop.”

Isak let Even slide out of his mouth and looked up to his boyfiend, raising an eyebrow in question.

“Lie down on your back”, Even told him in a low voice, and Isak obeyed, moving up on the bed, lying down.

Even started undressing his boyfriend, until he was lying naked on the bed, and stared at him for a few moments, before he bent down to meet Isak’s longing lips for a deep and wet kiss.

“Lift your hands above your head.”

The words were barely a sound, more a breath against Isak’s neck, and he followed the request, lifting his hands up.

Even sat up on his lap and reached for Isak’s scarf that was lying next to the bed, tying Isak’s hands together. He just tied it in two simple knots, nothing Isak couldn’t escape from or anything, but Isak still stared at him with wide eyes, clearly turned on by it.

“You should really buy a bed with a headboard.”

“Don’t make fun of my bed, you have a fucking bunk bed. I can’t even ride you without hitting my head in that thing.”

Even laughed a little and grinded down, turning Isak’s laugh into a moan:

“Since I can’t ty you to anything, I’ll just tell you that I want your hands to stay where they are.”

Even stared at him, and both his word and his gaze pretty unyielding, which made Isak nod in response. He turned his gaze away from Even and onto the screen again, and saw that Even’s eyes followed his own.

They guy in the movie was getting fingered, and it looked like they were heading somewhere with it pretty damn soon. Isak spread his legs in anticipation, lifting up his hips to meet Even’s and create some kind of friction between them.

“What do you want, Baby?”, Even asked him, already reaching for the lube.

“Your fingers inside me”, Isak breathed out, keeping his eyes on the screen, while spreading his legs a little further, lifting his hips, basically telling Even with his whole body that he was so ready for him.

Even slicked up his finger and moved until he was between Isak’s legs, his finger already touching him:

“Leg up.”

“Ugh, Babe, no…”

“I said leg up.”

Isak stared at Even again, who raised an eyebrow, while slowly pushing Isak’s left leg up to his chest. Isak wasn’t exactly a fan of this. He knew it gave Even better access, and he knew Even loved seeing him like that, but it was exhausting holding his leg up like this. Sometimes the stretch was painful when they did it like this, and he also felt as if it took Even longer to find his sweet spot. But for now, he let Even decide, and so he obeyed and held his leg up for him. Isak’s mind went blank when Even didn’t start with one, but with two fingers, stretching him more than he was ready for.

He bit back the moan, grinding his teeth in pain, pushing his head back into the pillow, before looking up at Even again, who was not looking at him, but still at the screen. Isak turned his head too, and noticed that the guys in the movie had chosen a similar pose – only that the bottom had both of his legs up on the top’s shoulders – and Isak was pretty sure that Even would probably want to mirror that. They had never done that before and the thought made Isak shiver – both in excitement and a little with fear, because damn, that angle looked like it could get really really _deep_.

“Don’t hold back Baby”, Even told him, giving him a kiss on his knee, “I want to hear you.”

Isak just kept panting in return, as Even worked his fingers in and out, scissoring them a little, feeling around for the right spot.

Isak was squirming beneath him, he was so turned on, so fucking hard, and all he wanted to do was just touch himself to speed it all up, but he didn’t dare to move his hands down. He loved the movie they were watching, he loved giving head, loved kissing and grinding and now this – he was more than ready to come, and he knew that he would if Even would hit the right spot. Which he would, eventually. He always did.

“Fuck, you’re so hot”, Even told him, bending down to kiss Isak, placing his leg over his shoulder, which changed the angle and made Isak half-moan half-scream Even’s name.

“That’s it, Baby”, Even whispered against Isak’s mouth, biting his lip, licking into his mouth, then moving down to his neck and started sucking. He moved his fingers a little and -

“Fuck, Even, stop – _aaaah_ – stop or I’ll come”, Isak moaned, arching his back and turning his head from one side to another in pure pleasure.

“Mh-mh you’re still too tight baby”, Even told him, his voice now softer, worried, not at all bossy and demanding. He moved his fingers a little, so that he didn’t hit Isak’s prostate so hard, and added a third quickly.

Isak breathed hot air against Even’s lips, not capable to respond anything, turning his head again, just to see that the guy in the movie was already getting what Isak so deeply needed right now.

There was a lot of moaning and panting going on, but Isak almost couldn’t hear it over the blood rushing through his veins and his racing heartbeat.

“Even, I – _aaaah_ , god, fu- _aaah_ fuck!”

“Beg for it”, Even told him, eyes dark with lust, hitting Isak’s spot once again.

“Please, Even, _gooood_ please.” Isak moved his other leg around Even, trying to pull him closer, pull him into position, pleading and sobbing and screaming and moaning a mixture between his boyfriend’s name, _oh god_ , and just wordless nonsense.

When Even removed his fingers and got more lube, Isak whined, a high noise that Even loved so much, lifting his hips up for more.

Even put Isak’s other leg on his shoulder, too, bending him, while he reached down to line himself up.

Then he started pushing in, swallowing Isak’s load moan with his own mouth.

“Okay?”, he asked, and Isak nodded, his eyes squeezed shut, and moved his hips against Even as a sign to keep going. Isak enjoyed that Even always asked. No matter what, he never pushed in without clearing up that Isak was ready and he wouldn’t hurt him. Sometimes Isak lied, because he was just too damn impatient to wait around for what felt like forever, while Even was teasing and torturing him with his fingers. But Even always seemed to notice, and even though he still started thrusting when Isak gave him a green light, he was always extra careful. Not that Isak had never been sore after some of that action, but Even always made sure to keep the pain to a minimum.

“Fuck you’re so tight”, Even breathed, pressing his forehead to Isak’s as he started moving inside of him.

Isak screamed, biting down on Even’s neck, trying to silence himself. He was so out of breath that he felt like was going to pass out. It was almost too much, Even was almost too close, too deep, too everywhere. At the same time, Isak wanted it to be closer, deeper and _more_.

Even pushed himself up, resting his hands on either side of Isak’s head and picked up a quick pace, and the different angle made Isak scream again. His whole body was trembling with pleasure.

“Ohhh god Even”, he moaned, “touch – _aaaaah fuck_ – touch me, please!”

“I won’t”, Even told him, thrusting in deeper, almost making Isak cry, “if you want to come, Iss, you gotta do it like this.”

“You fucking ki- _aaaaaah_ – kidding me?!”

Even smirked at him, raising an eyebrow as he pushed into Isak particularly hard.

Isak made a noise that was half moaning, half sobbing, lifting his hips to meet Even’s to follow his request.

He lifted his hands and put them over Even’s head, placing the scarf that held his wrists together around Even’s neck to pull him close again. He didn’t really care that Even had told him not to move his hands, because he was on the edge of coming and he wanted his boyfriend’s lips on his right fucking now.

Even just moaned in pleasure at Isak’s action, bending down to kiss Isak’s lips, breathing against them hard and heavy.

“I’m so – _ahhhh_ – close”, Isak tried to catch his breath, pushing his head up to meet Even’s lips.

“Me… too...” The answer was evenly breathless, and Even kept his mouth on Isak’s while he started to thrust even deeper, angling just right so that Isak screamed against his mouth when he came all over both of their stomachs.

Even followed immediately, moaning Isak’s name.

Isak felt him come inside him, which made him moan even more, dragging his orgasm out.

Even buried his face in Isak’s neck, completely out of breath, while Isak’s legs slipped off of his shoulders and were now wrapped easily around his waist.

“Fuck”, Isak said quietly, still breathless.

“Yeah”, Even agreed, lifting his head up to kiss Isak softly on the mouth, lazily licking into it, pushing his tongue against Isak’s.

They broke the kiss pretty quickly, because they were still fighting for breath.

“Sorry”, Even murmured, and before Isak could ask what he was apologizing for, he felt Even pull out and grimaced and whined in pain and protest.

“Sore?”

“Mh.”

“Too deep?”

“Mh-Mh.”

“Not ready to use words?”

“Mhh.”

Even laughed a little, giving him another kiss: “Let me get something to clean you up.”

“Just use some tissues, don’t go”, Isak whined, pulling him closer with the scarf that was still around Even’s neck.

“Tissues will hurt you if you’re sore”, Even told him, but he let Isak steal another kiss, dragging it out while he reached up to untie the scarf around Isak’s wrists.

Isak let his arms sink down next to his body while Even got up, put some boxers on – Isak wasn’t sure if it were his or Even’s –and headed for the bathroom.

He came back with a little wet towel and started by cleaning the cum off of Isak’s and his own stomach, before kissing Isak’s knee playfully.

“Spread ‘em, let me clean you up”, he said, voice all soft and gentle.

Isak just let his legs fall open, lifting his hips a little, one hand buried in his own hair in pure relaxation. A couple of month ago a scenario like this would have been the most embarrassing thing Isak could possibly think about, now he just watched Even’s caring and concentrated face as he cleaned him up with gentle touches, trying his best not to cause Isak any pain.

“All done.”

When Even bent down to kiss him lightly right _there_ , he didn’t squirm or pull away or even blush, he just smiled at him, warm and gentle, before stretching out his legs and reaching for Even, who sunk down next to him:

“You really need to wash these sheets baby”, Even said, rubbing the towel over a wet stain. Isak couldn’t tell if it was lube or cum and he couldn’t bring himself to care:

“Just pull the blanket up and quit nagging.”

“I’m just saying, there are stains everywhere”, Even complained, but reached for the blanket anyway to wrap both himself and his boyfriend in it.

“They’re not _everywhere_ ”, Isak murmured, eyes already closed, “I’ll wash them tomorrow.”

The truth was, he just didn’t really care because he didn’t find it disgusting to sleep in a bed that showed obvious signs of sex happening. But yes, maybe Even was right, and not caring had gone a little too far this time.

He waited for Even to get comfortable and then placed his head on Even’s chest, moving his hand up into his boyfriends hair:

“That was so good. How are you so good?”

Even chuckled quietly, Isak could feel it more than he could hear it, a little vibration of Even’s chest against his cheek.

“You were pretty damn good yourself, Baby.”

“I stopped watching the porn at some point though.”

“Yeah me too”, Even agreed, “but it was pretty hot right? To have it on while we were doing it.”

“Yeah”, Isak nodded, yarning.

“Was it too deep with your legs up?”, Even asked.

Another scenario that Isak had to work hard to get used to. Because Even always wanted to know if Isak had liked or disliked certain positions or things that he did, and sometimes he couldn’t wait until the next morning, but had to talk about it right after, when Isak was still unsure if he could ever move again of if he may have died and gone to heaven.

“No, it was fine”, he told him, “it’s good with my leg on your shoulder when you finger me, it’s annoying if I have to hold it up myself.”

“Good to know.”

“Mmh.”

Isak lifted his head a little and smiled at Even, before leaning up and stealing a kiss. Then he snuggled against his chest again:

“And thank you for the homemade Popcorn. It was so good.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. I’d kill for another batch right now.”

He felt Even chuckle again, before he started shifting and moving around under Isak, who whined in response:

“Keep still, what are you doing?”

Even moved away from underneath him, getting up:

“I’m making you popcorn.”

“What?”

Isak stared at him, watching how Even pulled his sweatpants up, and then how he stood there, bare chested, just the black sweatpants hanging low on his hip. His boyfriend looked like a fucking piece of art like that.

“My man wants popcorn”, Even said, leaning down to kiss Isak’s forehead, “so I’m making him popcorn.”

 “Nooo but you’ll have to clean the pot and heat the stove up and… it’s just too much work, come back to bed.”

Isak tried to grab Even, and when he got up again, he held out his arms and hands like a fucking toddler hoping to get picked up.

Even just smiled at him:

“It won’t take long. And I don’t mind, if it makes you happy.”

“Are you running for some kind of _boyfriend of the year_ award that I don’t know about?!”

Even laughed and ran his hand through his hair: “Be right back.”

Isak shook his head in disbelieve, watching his boyfriend walk out of his room to make him fucking popcorn in the middle of the night.

He was too tired to follow him, though, so he just laid back in bed, enjoying the smell of Even lingering on it and sighed in pure pleasure. This was exactly how life was supposed to be...

 

“Halla?!”

Of course. Right now was the perfect time for Eskild to come home. Isak didn’t even have time to roll his eyes, because two seconds later, Eskild already peeked through the open door of Isak’s room. Isak was very thankful that his Laptop already went dark, he didn’t even know at what point it had shut off. Eskild grinned at him:

“Hey baby gay, what’s up?”

Isak was too relaxed to complain about the nickname, so he just shrugged:

“Nothing much. How was work?”

“Good. There is this really hot guy from Germany who keeps coming in. I’m not sure if I should hit that though. But he is-“

He jumped when there was the sound of corn popping in the kitchen:

“What the fuck?!”

“That’s just Even.”

“What the fuck is he doing?”

Isak couldn’t help but grin, maybe even a little proud, because fuck, he did have the best boyfriend ever: “He’s making me popcorn.”

“He’s what?!”

Eskild stared at him, both eyes and mouth wide open:

“You just fucked and now he’s MAKING YOU POPCORN?!”

“Who says that we just fucked?!”, Isak protested, but he already knew this was a lost cause. If anybody in this world could read him like a book, it was Eskild.

Who rolled his eyes, gesturing towards the bed:

“You’re not grumpy, you’re naked, and there are clothes lying around everywhere. You didn’t even bother to put the lube away.”

“Who says I’m naked?”

“Are you?”

“Yeah.”

“See.”

Isak couldn’t help but laugh, lying back in his pillows and grinning at Eskild:

“Jealous?”

“Fuck yes. I can’t believe he’s making you popcorn in the middle of the fucking night.”

Isak couldn’t really believe it himself, so he just smiled and stretched slightly, while Eskild was shaking his head in disbelieve.

“Eskild! Hey!”

Even’s low voice made Isak look up again. Even hugged Eskild happily, a full bowl of popcorn in his hand. The smell of butter and sugar hit Isak immediately, and he lifted his hand a little to signal Even to come and give him his popcorn. Sadly, his request was ignored, because Even held the bowl out for Eskild:

“Want some popcorn?”

“Fuck, I can’t believe you’ve actually made popcorn”, Eskild repeated, and took some, “wow, this actually is really good.”

“You can have some more, just get another bowl from the kitchen”, Even suggested, which made Isak make a whining sound, holding out his hand again.

“Isak, seriously, you already got dick tonight, and now you’re getting popcorn! It wouldn’t kill you to share a little!”, Eskild told him.

“As long as we’re sharing the popcorn and not the dick”, Isak answered, which made Eskild and Even laugh.

While Eskild moved to the kitchen to get himself another bowl, Isak put his boxers and a shirt back on and finally got his bowl of popcorn, along with his boyfriend who started kissing Isak’s shoulder while he was snuggling next to him.

“You’ll never have to share my dick with anybody”, he told him quietly, his mouth warm through the light fabric of Isak’s shirt.

“Good, because I’m not sharing”, Isak told him, mouth full of popcorn.

Eskild came back, dressed in soft sweatpants now, an empty bowl in hand. The bowl wasn’t really needed though, because once he sat down on the bed, he didn’t really get up again.

So they just shared the bowl of popcorn, and Eskild and Even talked about the got German guy that Eskild had his eye on, as well as Even’s finals and his university choices, while Isak just laid there, eating popcorn and enjoying the company. He wasn’t bothered by Eskild anymore. He had realized at some point, that it wasn’t bothering him at all, all the over-sharing and the closeness, he just hadn’t been really comfortable with himself enough to enjoy it.

 

***

 

A little while later, after all three of them had brushed their teeth in synch in the bathroom, Isak was snuggled against Even’s chest once again.

Even’s hand was in his hair, softly stroking through it, and Isak had to control himself not to move against his hand and purr like a fucking kitten.

“Thank you for being the best boyfriend ever”, he told Even quietly, “but you’ll have to stop at some point. Like, I can’t compete with you.”

“You can’t what?”, Even asked, and Isak could tell he was grinning.

“You’re just too perfect. Making me popcorn and stuff. You do so much stuff for me, and you have to stop, because I can’t compete with you”, Isak told him. He tried to sound amused, but he was pretty serious about it. Even was perfect, always telling him how much he loved him, doing romantic shit all the time, while Isak was too lazy to wash his damn sheets once in a while. He couldn’t compete with the level of loving and caring Even showed, and it scared him, because he wanted to be the perfect boyfriend too – he just didn’t stand a chance next to someone like Even.

Even’s hand moved to Isak’s face, caressing his cheek, a brow and lips:

“You know exactly what kind of meds I take”, he said quietly.

“So?”

“You always make sure to have a glass of water ready for me in the morning when I take them. You always charge my phone and set my alarm before we go to sleep because I always forget that. You sit through every lame movie with me, even like documentaries with subtitles and what not. You hate taking selfies, and yet you sent me one every time I ask you to.”

Isak felt Even’s hand at his chin, felt the slight pressure and lifted his head, so that he could look at Even, who smiled at him:

“When I sleep alone, I always wake up at some point, because I kick my blanket off when I sleep. Whenever I’m with you, that doesn’t happen, which is why I _know_ that you wake up to cover me with my blanket every fucking night we’re together.”

He lifted his head, placing a soft kiss on Isak’s lips, his hand moving back into his hair:

“There are a lot of ways to show somebody that you love them”, he whispered, “homemade popcorn is just one of them. You don’t have to compete with me, but if you did, I’m 100% sure we would be even.”

Isak brushed a few strands of hair out of Even’s eyes, trailing his brow with his fingers before moving them down to his cheekbone:

“You think so?” he asked quietly.

“I know so.”

“Thanks.”

Isak leaned up to give Even one more kiss before he rested his head on Even’s chest again:

“Good night.”

“Night Baby Boy.”

Isak didn’t have the energy to protest and just moved his head against the hand stroking his hair. And fell asleep.

 

 


	2. The inner psychologist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is slowly but surely turning into a pure dirty smut kind of thing...
> 
> but since this chapter has been requested, this is not only my fault ;) I hope I did a good job with it, let me know ;)
> 
> If you're not into very graphic and detailed sex, you should just click away now.  
> If you're into very graphic and detailed sex, let's just say shit's about to go down!
> 
> alt er love <3 be kind

* * *

 

 

“Hey grumpy gay baby, what’s wrong?!”

Isak jumped at the sudden interruption of him moving his beer bottle around on the table in little neat circles:

“God, why do you have to scare me like that?”, he breathed, glaring at Eskild, who moved into the kitchen and opened the fridge.

“And why do you think something is wrong?”, Isak mumbled, moving his beer bottle around again. The little scratchy noise it made on the wooden table was kind of soothing. Almost like a melody, or a really light beat.

“You’re sitting in the kitchen, drinking beer all by yourself”, Eskild explained from the fridge, which he had pretty much climbed into at this point, “do you want to talk about it?”

Isak took a deep breath, because he wasn’t really sure if he wanted to talk about it to Eskild. Or even at all.

 

“Did you steal my cheese?!”

“I don’t know.”

“You don’t know if you want to talk about it, or you don’t know if you stole my cheese?”

Isak rolled his eyes:

“Chill, you still have enough left for your stupid sandwich. I’ll get new cheese tomorrow, promise.”

Eskild threw his hands up dramatically:

“You should be really happy I have so much guru love for my precious godchild, because otherwise I would have thrown your ass out by now!”

Isak chuckled quietly, still moving his beer bottle in those little circles, while looking at Eskild. He didn’t have anybody else to talk to, and it couldn’t hurt to tell somebody other than Even. And Eskild might be a pain in the ass, but when Isak really did have a problem, that guy had been right at his side no matter what. Plus, Isak knew that Eskild lived for talking about this kind of… stuff.

“Is something wrong with your parents?”, Eskild started guessing, while he prepared himself a sandwich.

Isak shook his head.

“Even then?”

“Why do you assume that-“

“Come on, Isak. It can’t be school, because you’re this annoying smart gifted kid who always gets 6s without even trying, so what else could you be upset about?”

Isak shrugged, a little annoyed that Eskild knew him so well. But okay, this could also be a good thing. Considering the topic of the conversation he knew he couldn’t get out of anyway.

“Yeah. Fine. It’s… stuff. With Even.”

“Okay. Did something happen?”

“Swear you won’t tell anybody.”

“That bad, huh?” Eskild raised his eyebrow at Isak.

“No, just- swear.”

“Fine, I won’t tell”, Eskild rolled his eyes, “you’re really back to your grumpy teenager self these days.”

He put his plate on the table and sat down across from Isak, who eyed the delicious looking sandwich immediately.

“Don’t even think about it!”, Eskild warned him, “so, what’s wrong?”

Isak took another deep breath:

“There’s something he wants. Like, in bed.”

“Oh boy.”

“And I really want it, too, like, a lot. But… I can’t really do it.”

 

Eskild waited for Isak to continue, and frowned when he didn’t:

“Isak, I’m gonna be needing a little more detail. Grow up, it’s not big deal to talk about a little gay love. I won’t judge. And I doubt that you will be able to shock me. If you can do it, you can talk about it. It’s completely natural. Okay?”

Isak nodded and took another deep breath. Eskild was right. No big deal.

“It’s about… doggy style.”

Eskild didn’t squeak. He didn’t stare at Isak and didn’t gasp or smirk or throw an ironic _“oooooh really?!”_ at him. He just nodded, chewing his sandwich.

“Okay. Why can’t you do it?”

“We… tried a couple of times and I don’t know what’s wrong with me, but I just can’t.”

“Like, you don’t want to or what?”

“No, I- I’m in pain okay? Like it really hurt. A lot.”

Eskild made a sympathetic face and nodded again: “Ah. Shit. You told him to stop, though, right?”

“Yeah, yeah, of course.”

“And?”

“I mean you know Even, he was super sweet and caring and everything. He promised that it doesn’t matter to him and that he loves me and what not.”

Isak bit his lip and looked as Eskild again, who still looked pretty composed:

“Okay, that’s good. Why do you think it hurt, though? Did he finger you before?”

Isak clenched his jaw and looked away, and had to control himself really _really_ hard not to roll his eyes or just get up and go to his room. It took him a couple of seconds, before he nodded slowly, still not looking Eskild in the eyes.

“Mh. How did you feel, though? Like when you got into position?”

“Good. At first. A little vulnerable maybe?”, Isak shrugged again, taking a sip of his beer.

“Okay. What positions do you usually use? Like-“ Eskild took another bite, mumbling around his full mouth of sandwich, “like you don’t have to get specific, just…”

Isak shrugged again:

“Like, a lot? Missionary. And riding. If that’s what you call it. Sitting on his desk, up against the wall.”

Eskild nodded again, while leaning back on his chair, swallowing the last bite of his sandwich:

“Can I ask you something else?”

“Mh.”

“When he… prepared you”, Eskild suggested, obviously trying to avoid any too specific vocabulary, “did he do that while you were already in position, or…?”

Isak shook his head: “No. He did that… before.”

Eskild took another moment to think about that, while Isak held onto his beer bottle.

 

“Okay you want to know what my inner psychologist thinks?”

“Ugh.”

“You probably are into, like, intimate stuff. You mostly have sex in positions where you can look at each other and kiss and stuff. And when that… changed, maybe your body just tensed up because of that, and that’s why it hurt.”

Isak frowned over how logical that sounded: “You think?”

“Yeah, maybe.”

“But I don’t want that. Like I want to have sex doggy style. When he bottomed, we did it too and it’s really hot so… what should I, like, do? Does your inner psychologist have any suggestions?”

Eskild had to control himself not to widen his eyes because that Even bottomed was brand new information and he almost died right there right now, trying not to picture that.

“Mh. Maybe try doing all the… you know, fingering part in that position too. That way you probably won’t tense up so much, and if you do, you have more time to adjust. Maybe have him dirty talk to you during? Maybe it will feel more intimate that way, even if you don’t see him all the time. If that makes any sense.”

Isak nodded: “Do you think lying down will help?”

“I don’t know, if you feel like it, try it, but it won’t be the best… angle if you know what I mean. It’s easier in doggy style. But, I mean, if that feels more intimate to you, there’s no harm in trying.”

“Okay. Thanks.”

“Okay. Can I have my inner guru moment now?”, Eskild pleaded and looked at Isak with puppy eyes.

Isak rolled his eyes, but smiling softly at Eskild: “Fine. What.”

“He fucking _bottomed_ for you?!”

 

\--

 

“Hey Even?”

“Mh?”

They were lying in Isak’s bed, Even trying really hard to study while Isak just stared at the ceiling. It had been three days since he had his guru talk with Eskild and he wanted to talk to Even about it. Who was so consumed in studying for finals, that he mostly just came over to study even more, exchanging a few slow kisses before falling asleep. Mostly they made time for sex anyway, in the shower or there were quick blowjobs before getting up. But it had been a couple of days since they had real sex and Isak _ached_ for it by now.

 

“I wanted to ask you something”, Isak began.

“Yeah”, Even said, his voice sounded distracted, “shoot.”

“It’s about… I wanted to try something with you”, Isak started and rolled his eyes at his own immaturity.

“Mh?” Even still sounded as if he hadn’t really been listening.

“Even?”

“Mh?”

“Can you fuck me doggy style?”

 

Okay, that might have been a bit… harsh, but Isak had no nerves for polite conversation anymore. And it did have a certain, well, effect, because Even pushed his books over the edge of the bed, turning around to look at Isak:

“What?!”

“You heard me”, Isak teased, reaching for his boyfriend.

“You can’t- I mean, you can’t ask me something like that.”

“Why the fuck not?”

“Because I wasn’t… I mean we have to talk about that”, Even insisted, turning his head when Isak tried to kiss him.

“Fuck talking”, Isak pulled Even onto his chest, spreading his legs, knowing very _very_ well what that did to his boyfriend.

“Iss…”, Even tried again, but Isak pressed their lips together, pushing his tongue into Even’s mouth, licking and panting and moaning all wet and sloppy, while his hands pulled Even closer and closer-

“Iss!”, Even pulled away, pushing himself up on his hands on either sides of Isak’s head, still lying sort of on Isak’s left leg instead of between them and Isak reached for his boyfriend’s waist to change that, but Even caught his hand, both hands, and pinned them down next to Isak’s head:

“Talk.”

“I want to try again, what?”

“Isak, you were in so much pain the last time, I-“, Even started, shaking his head.

“I talked to Eskild and he-“

“You what?!”

Isak rolled his eyes and wrapped his free leg around Even’s waist, pressing his calve against Even’s butt, pushing them closer together:

“I want you to finger me doggy style, so that I can adjust better. We won’t have sex if that hurts, okay?”, he hummed against Even’s mouth, “I will tell you when it hurts, promise.”

Even just groaned and kissed him back, hungry and desperate, before looking at Isak again, his gaze strict and demanding:

“You will tell me.”

“Yes.”

“The second you’re in pain you’ll tell me.”

“I will.”

“You’re not doing this to please me or some shit right? Like, you’re not trying to satisfy me or my needs or something?”

“I just want hot sex with you”, Isak answered, pushing against Even even more, “please. That’s it.”

“Okay.”

“Okay.”

 

Isak rolled them around, sitting on Even’s lap, while slowly talking his shirt off.

“You’re teasing me”, Even said, reaching for Isak’s sweatpants.

“You don’t say”, Isak whispered, as he leaned down to kiss Even, his hand moving into Even’s pants, slowly stroking him while he tried to kick his sweats off.

Even laughed a little against Isak’s open mouth. They pushed and pulled on struggled, until they were both naked and Isak was lying between Even’s legs, slowly grinding against him.

“There’s something else I want”, he panted, his breath hot and wet against Even’s lips.

“Demanding, aren’t you?”

“Talk dirty to me.”

“Mh?”

“I want you to talk to me”, Isak whispered, “the whole time.”

Even raised his eyebrows: “You never ask for that.”

“I think the last time I got so tense because it’s not intimate enough for me… we mostly have sex when I can see you and kiss you… but if you talk to me-“

Even interrupted him by kissing him, short and quick and sweet:

“Sure you want this?”

“Yeah.”

“Sure you want this for the right reasons?”

“I want you to fuck me from behind”, Isak panted, biting down on Even’s bottom lip, “I’ve wanted that for so fucking long.”

Even moaned in response, kissing Isak deeply as he moved his hands over his boyfriend’s beloved body.

“Okay”, he nodded, as their lips parted, “on your hands and knees.”

Isak nodded, stopped for a second, trying to see if he felt weird about that, or tense, or anything, but right now he just felt hot and turned on, so he got on his hand and knees. And he missed Even’s warmth, his touch, his eyes:

“Babe, talk to me”, he pleaded, “touch me.”

Even was behind him immediately, leaning over him, running his hands over Isak’s back:

“Right here, baby, right here”, he promised, and Isak felt him stretch as he reached for the lube.

“You have no idea how hot you look”, Even whispered, and Isak heard him opening the lube, imagined him spreading it over his fingers.

“I’m so in love with that body of yours.” Even pushed his first finger in, “that back, that ass, that neck.”

Isak moaned and tried to relax, taking deep and steady breaths. It wasn’t really good, not yet, but he looked over his shoulder and Even placed his other hand over Isak’s, so that his chest was pressed against Isak’s back, his finger still moving inside him.

“I love how tight you are”, he purred in Isak’s ear, biting it, “how good you feel around me when I’m inside you. The way you breathe and pant and moan when you finally relax.”

Isak pushed his head up a little, pressing his cheek against Even’s, longing to be touched.

Even peppered his cheek with kisses, while working his second finger in:

“You’re such a pretty boy, you know that? So cute and innocent. And then at the same fucking time, you’re like this devil sex monster, all hot and demanding”, Even whispered, and Isak relaxed against his touch, chuckling a little at Even’s teasing. Calling him a _sex monster_ , really?

“I’m so gone for you”, Even continued, “every fucking version of you.”

He moved back a little, placing his lips at Isak’s neck and started sucking, hard, and Isak tilted his head to give Even more access and moaned.

Even kept pushing his fingers inside, scissoring them, pushing a little more- and Isak moaned even more.

“God, I love when I hit that spot”, Even laughed, voice all deep and seductive, as he licked over the purple mark on Isak’s neck, “the way your whole body shivers, the way you lose control. It’s the prettiest picture in the whole world.”

“Even”, Isak moaned, and dared to move back a little, to get Even’s finger deeper inside him. It worked better than he had expected and so he kept rocking against Even, just a little bit, while his arms started to tremble.

“God look at you.”

“Third”, Isak all but sobbed, and Even obeyed, pushing his third finger in.

Isak kept moaning, his head hanging between his shoulders, and Even was so fucking relieved that he actually looked relaxed and, well, turned on. He knew that he wouldn’t be able to handle hurting Isak yet again.

“Fuck Even”, Isak moaned, rocking back against his fingers again, breathing hard, trembling.

“You’re doing so good, baby, so good”, Even praised, kissing and licking Isak’s neck, his back, his shoulders.

“Come on”, Isak panted, “please.”

Even took a deep breath and removed his fingers, grabbing the lube and lining up, his hands on Isak’s hips. Instead of pushing in, he leaned down and kissed Isak’s cheek, his jaw, and Isak got the hint and turned his head.

They kissed slowly and deeply, and Isak’s arms almost gave out when Even pushed into him right in the middle of the kiss, not breaking it.

He moaned against his boyfriends mouth, pushing against him and rocking back, making Even kiss him even hungrier.

“Okay?”, Even hummed against his lips when they broke the kiss.

Isak just nodded slightly and Even pushed himself up, grabbing Isak’s hips to push in even more.

He asked if Isak was okay like four more times until he was buried in him completely, and Isak was a sobbing, moaning mess under his hands. It was the good kind of sobbing though. Even could tell.

“Okay?”, he asked again, stroking Isak’s back, moving his hand into his hair.

Isak pushed his head up against the familiar touch and moaned:

“If you – _aaah_ – ask that one more time I’m gonna fucking--- _ah fuck_ , Even.”

So Even started thrusting into him, grabbing his hips to keep him close, telling him how hot he was and how good he felt, asked him to scream his name, and Isak did.

“Fuck Isak”, he moaned, because oh my fucking god, this was way hotter than he had ever imagined it, “fuck, baby, I’m close.”

Isak wasn’t, but he just moaned: “It’s okay, it’s okay, come babe”, he told Even, “come.”

Even grabbed his hips even harder, making Isak scream, and moaned Isak’s name when he came.

Isak lowered himself on his elbows, resting his head on his pillow, still breathing hard, and Even sunk down on top of him, kissing his neck, resting his head against Isak’s.

“Fuck, you’re so hot”, he whispered, and Isak just smiled against the pillow.

“Sorry”, Even apologized, as always in advance, as he pulled out of Isak slowly, who whined and grimaced as always

“Gonna suck you off in a second, baby, I’m sorry.”

Isak just hummed, still amazed by how good it had felt. He had been a little too concentrated on breathing, on relaxing, on not hurting, that he didn’t really had any capacity left to concentrate on enjoying it, or even on coming, but he didn’t care.

He was pretty proud that they had somehow managed to work through whatever weird issues had caused him to tense up that much before, so even without coming he felt kind of high.

Even moved away from him, slowly turning him around and quickly moved two fingers back inside him while he took Isak’s dick deeply into his mouth.

Isak moaned his name, as Even hit his prostate dead on, sucking and licking and bobbing his head.

“Fuck Ev- _ahh_ – fuck, you’re so good at that. Go – _aaah_ – fuck, go faster babe, _please_ ”, Isak sobbed, grabbing Even’s hair, his feet pushing over the mattress in pleasure.

Even pushed his fingers harder against Isak’s prostate, and his mouth filled up with Isak’s cum. He secretly loved that moment, the taste and the texture of it, and the fact that nothing tasted as uniquely like _Isak_ than this.

He pulled his fingers out slowly, still bobbing his head a little before pulling away completely, crawling up to Isak to give him a wet and dirty kiss.

If he thought about the fact that when they had started going out, Isak wouldn’t even kiss him after he had given him a blowjob, Even couldn’t help but smile at what they were doing right now.

He kissed Isak slowly, his mouth still half full with Isak’s cum, pushing it into Isak’s mouth, licking and sucking and it was all dirty and the sounds Isak made were even dirtier, but Even loved every second of it. Isak moved against him a little, sighing mixed with the sound of their kiss, and Even smiled a little, tilting his head slightly to get a better angle and deepening the kiss even more.

“Mhh…” Isak smirked at him, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

“I’ll clean you up, okay? Are you sore?”

Isak kept smiling: “No.”

Even grabbed some tissues, too lazy to go the bathroom and started cleaning Isak, before snuggling into the pillow next to him:

“Are you okay, baby?”, he asked him quietly, moving his hand into Isak’s hair.

Isak just nodded: “Yeah. That was really hot.”

“Yeah?”

“Mh. I think I like that”, he smirked, giving Even a quick kiss.

“I like that, too”, Even admitted, “and I love you for trying it for me.”

“I tried it for me, too”, Isak said, “I always thought that was hot. I have no idea why I couldn’t do it before.”

“Don’t overthink it. Let’s just be happy that you have such a great guru that helped you cope with it.” Even tugged on his hair a little, and looked at him with a playful grin.

“Are you mag that I told him? That I talked to him about it?”

“What? No! I’m happy that you can talk to him about stuff like that”, Even said, slowly caressing Isak’s eyebrow and his cheek, “everything’s good, baby. I promise.”

“Okay.”

Isak sighed deeply and moved his head against the pillow in pure relaxation:

“You’re really sensational in bed.”

“Sensational?!”, Even laughed, but blushed a little at the compliment. Because, of course, there was no better compliment in the whole world.

“Mh”, Isak smiled, “I think you ruined me for everything and everyone.”

“Is that so?”

“Yeah. So don’t ever ever ever break up with me, okay? Because some dude would have to try to live up to all of your amazing skills and that poor fucker would die trying.”

Even laughed, grabbed Isaks face and pulled him closer for a kiss, hugging him tightly:

“That was the nicest – and hottest – thing you ever said to me!”

Isak kissed him, brushed their noses together and then rested his forehead against Even’s:

“There will never be a another guy”, Even promised, “because nobody besides me is allowed to touch you.”

“Nobody”, Isak repeated quietly.

“I think I’m ruined for everybody else too”, Even confessed, caressing Isak’s cheek.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. Guess we’re stuck with each other”, Even winked at him and Isak sighed as they kissed again.

“This is the perfect place to be stuck at”, he whispered to Even, “for all I care we can be stuck here forever.”

“Mh, maybe not the _perfect_ place.”

“Mh?”

Even ran his hand over the sheets: “These are still pretty gross, baby.”

Isak laughed and grinned at him, rolling his eyes, and Even realized he was wrong.

 

This was the perfect place.

 

* * *

 


	3. somthing in the way you move

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear Skam Fandom,
> 
> this is a chapter that was requested by one of you and shows another night that Isak and Even talked about in the Technology Texting Fic.
> 
> I have to say that this turned out so differently than I expected it to. And you'll probably get what I mean when you read it, and if you're expecting something else, I am sorry, but this just felt right to me and I hope it will feel right for some of you too.
> 
> Feedback is deeply appriciated!
> 
> Like everything I write these days, this is for beautysometimes <3
> 
> alt er love <3 be kind

* * *

 

 

_not really sure how to feel about it_

_something in the way you move_

_makes me feel like I can’t live without you_

_it takes me all the way_

 

Even could barely breathe when he stepped out of the post office. He was feeling everything. Every fucking emotion that he could possibly think of.

Sadness, because he would have to leave Isak in the fall, and he wouldn’t get to see him anymore.

Fear, because what if they couldn’t make it through long distance?

Regret, that he had send that acceptance letter, instead of just waiting for the results of UoO and just staying right here forever.

Guilt, because if this didn’t work out, he would be the one to blame.

Desperation, because he already missed Isak so much that it was hard to breathe.

Happiness, because he was going to London, and to his dream school, after all.

Overwhelmed would probably be the word that he would describe it best, all the feelings and all the emotions and it was just too much for him. He knew how to deal with overwhelming emotions by now, at least in theory, as it was part of his therapy, but _this_? This was just too hard to deal with.

He walked to the tram, getting his cellphone out to text his boyfriend.

 

**Even** (17:43)

_fuck I didn’t think it would be that hard_

**Isak** (17:43)

_did you send it?_

**Even** (17:43)

_yeah_

_just dropped it off at the post office_

**Isak** (17:43)

_it’s okay_

 

 

Of course. Isak always made it sound so easy. Like there was nothing that could possibly go wrong. Even almost believed him, but he still kept apologizing because he knew, that deep down Isak was hurting and even though he tried to be all mature and positive about this, Even knew that he was equally desperate that they would have to leave each other in the fall.

Even kept telling Isak he was sorry while he got onto the tram. He hadn’t asked Isak yet, but it was probably okay for him to come by, and he really needed his boyfriend right now, to make it all better and all okay.

He frowned when he looked back down on his phone.

 

**Even** (17:47)

_you’re right_

_I’m sorry_

_what do you need?_

**Isak** (17:48)

_sex_

 

 

Even’s mouth dropped open and he looked around a little, even though nobody could have seen it and even if so, they would probably not be able to guess what kind of dirty promises Isak was about to make.

Even had learned a few things about Isak those past few month. The first thing being that Isak was fucking insatiable. He wanted sex when they went to sleep, he wanted sex when they got up, he had even woken Even up in the middle of the night once or twice, already grinding against him and begging for it.

The second thing was, that Isak was always surprising him. All the times Even had thought that he knew Isak like the back of his hand, the boy had managed to surprise him. Like when he had seduced him in school, cute little shy Isak, telling Even to fuck him in the middle of the damn boy’s bathroom. Or that time when Isak, who, to Even’s knowledge, was really struggling with PDA, told all the boys about that one night where they had sex like 4 times, all while his hand had stroked Even’s thigh. Even knew that Isak could surprise him at any time by now.

Mostly, Isak had been quite submissive during sex. He bottomed, like, 90% of the time, he did what Even told him to do, never complaining and always taking what Even was willing to give.

But this… bossy side of Isak also had a certain effect on Even. He cleared his throat when he read Isak’s texts, who explained that he was tired of talking and wanted an endless night of sex instead. Even could understand. They had been talking a lot lately. He had been crying a lot, too. Isak had kissed him, told him that it was okay, and they had just cuddled up in Isak’s bed, whispering to each other how this wouldn’t change them. And even though Even really had needed that to get to the point where he could make this kind of decision without completely falling apart, he knew that Isak had to be quite tired of it. In a way, he was, too.

He started shifting in his seat, when Isak texted him that he was hard already, trying to ignore his blood leaving his brain and going all the way south. Fuck. He had always known that he kind of hit the jackpot with somebody like Isak, but this was a new level. Yet again.

 

When Even climbed the stairs to Isak’s apartment, he felt overwhelmed again. All sad and happy and guilty and scared and desperate and turned on and all of it.

Although feeling turned on definitely increased when he saw Isak standing in the door frame, wearing nothing but black sweatpants that hung really low on his hip.

“No talking”, Isak repeated when he reached for Even, pulled him into the apartment and smashed their lips together.

Even grabbed Isak’s hair and his ass at the same time, and opened his mouth, because Isak was already pushing his tongue in. He met Isak’s tongue with his own, all wet and hot, while he tried toeing his shoes off in the process.

“Hey you guys, do you want- oh fuck!”

Even pulled away and stared at Eskild, whose expression changed from shocked to diabolic grin:

“Well, well.”

Isak shook his head: “No. None of that. Not now. No time.” He grabbed Even’s wrist and pulled him towards his room, causing Eskild to return to shocked again.

“Well, somebody needs it badly”, he commented and Even turned around to him, while being pulled across the hallway: “You better put on some music…”

 

The next thing he remembered was being pushed against Isak’s door. Isak reached around him, locking the door, before opening up Even’s jeans and dropping to his knees.

“Isak, fuck”, Even moaned, when Isak took him into his mouth without hesitation, sucking and licking like his life depended on it.

“Baby, fuck, slow down”, Even ordered, pulling Isak’s hair.

Isak hummed, and the vibration of that nearly killed Even.

He moaned again, and again, his head hit the door when he leaned back in pleasure.

Isak was pulling away from him with an obscene sound, his hands were roaming over Even’s body:

“Come on. Fuck me.”

Even couldn’t really say no to that, but as Isak stripped down in front of him – he was not wearing anything underneath those sweatpants, oh my _god_ – and threw the lube onto the bed before getting on his hands and knees, waiting for Even to follow while staring down at the pillow, Even realized that even though he wanted Isak – he always did – he didn’t want him like _that_.

He pulled his shirt over his head, got out of his jeans, before crawling onto the bed.

“Finger me, come on. Need you to fuck me. Now”, Isak panted, and Even almost obliged, because fuck, he was only human and this is a pretty perfect invitation.

Even though Isak surely learned to love this position, he still preferred other, more intimate positions. And Even was sure that Isak was using this so that Even would get weak and would just go with it instead of thinking about it. It almost worked.

“Baby”, he murmured, his hand slowly touching Isak’s back, moving up into his hair.

“No talking”, Isak reminded him, arching his back a little, because he just knew that this made Even weak.

Even shook his head, his hand moving to Isak’s hip:

“Turn around, Isak, please.”

“No, like this”, Isak begged, but his voice wasn’t as steady and bossy anymore.

“What, so you don’t have to look at me?”, Even asked softly.

“Don’t talk, just do it”, Isak pleaded, voice shaking now.

Even had enough, he was still stronger than Isak and it wasn’t that hard to turn his boy around until he was lying on his back. Even pinned him into the matress with his own weight, looking at him.

Isak’s eyes reflected pretty much what Even was feeling; _everything_.

 

_not really sure how to feel about it_

_something in the way you move_

_makes me feel like I can’t live without you_

_it takes me all the way_

 

“I won’t talk”, he said tenderly, moving his hand over Isak’s cheek, “but having sex while ignoring our feelings won’t work either. I can’t tell you what I told you today and then fuck you without looking at you, just to get off. You get that, right?”

Isak shrugged, burying his hand in Even’s hair: “I just-“ He stopped, taking a deep breath.

“It’s okay”, Even assured him, before leaning down to kiss him.

It was nothing like their kiss in the hallway. It was sweet and slow and tender, nobody was pushing or pulling, there was just silence between them, skin touching. Even was holding Isak’s face in his hand, moving his thumb over Isak’s cheek carefully. Isak was just hugging Even, holding him close, sighing into the kiss. They didn’t speed it up, they didn’t get hungry or desperate. And Even realized that he could do this forever. It hurt, that he was leaving this behind soon, but he knew that it had to hurt right now and that it was okay that it did.

Isak opened his mouth a little, just slowly licking over Even’s lips, and Even met his tongue with his own, and they continued tasting each other, still not moving their hands. There was no grinding either, just skin against skin, and Even loved every second of it.

Finally, he broke the kiss, stared at Isak’s eyes, that looked a little glassier than usual, and leaned down to kiss him again, and again, before moving his hand into his hair:

“What do you want?”, he asked softly, “we can just kiss for the rest of the night if you want.”

Isak swallowed at that, but shook his head: “I want you. On me. In me. Everywhere. Anywhere.”

“God, Baby”, Even sighed, and leaned down again. They were shifting a little, Even getting out of his boxers while Isak spread his legs for him.

They both let out a long breath, when they were finally touching everywhere, no fabric between them. Even leaned down and started kissing Isak’s neck, up to his ear and down to his collarbone, moving his tongue over it and taking his time sucking on the skin a little. Isak let out small quiet moans, that sounded like music in Even’s ears.

He moved his hand up and stroked Isak’s lips with his index finger, tracing that cupid bow, before he moved his finger inside a little.

Isak took him immediately, licking over Even’s skin, and then started sucking softly, in the same slow rhythm in which Even was sucking on his collarbone. Even added another finger, and Isak moved his tongue around both fingers carefully.

When Even pulled his fingers back, Isak spread his legs even more, and Even pushed one finger into him.

Isak didn’t make a sound, Even just watched his mouth fall open and bend down to drink all of the silent moans from Isak’s lips. They kissed again, all slow and relaxed, while Even moved his finger in and out. There was no pace and no rhythm to it, and Isak didn’t feel like he was being fingered, but just like he was _touched_. Inside, outside, his body, his heart, his soul, his everything.

He sighed against Even’s lips, his arms still around Even, keeping him close.

Even took his time, and Isak didn’t beg for more. This felt new, in a way, because one of them, mostly Isak, always got impatient. Today, Isak let Even take all the time he wanted, without pushing him or begging him to be quicker.

Isak had no idea when Even had added the second finger, or the third. Normally, he felt it, because the stretch of it felt different, sometimes painful, sometimes he wanted it so badly that it was good when it was finally given to him. Today, he didn’t even feel it that much, because Even was stroking and touching his insides for what felt like an eternity now, and Isak had never felt this relaxed before.

They didn’t talk, not while Even reached down to line up, not when he pushed into Isak appreciatively. Once he was buried inside him, he didn’t move, he just bend down for more kisses, and even though they were both breathing heavier, they didn’t speed up the kissing. Even just stayed like this, enjoying the feeling of Isak’s muscles twitching around him in anticipation. Isak on the other hand didn’t move at all, he was just lying there, taking it all in, looking up at Even with those big beautiful eyes. There were still hints of tears in them, and Even knew that and he knew what he was doing to Isak, but every part of this felt so full of love and peace, that is was okay that it hurt a little. Maybe it had to, so that they could move on from the pain.

He held himself up on one hand, the other one was cupping Isak’s face, that precious angelic face, as he started to move. It was slow and he stopped in between to kiss Isak, who had moved his hands into Even’s neck, holding on to him, moving his hand over Even’s hair and over his cheeks.

Even didn’t try different rhythms or different angles. In fact, he didn’t care if he hit Isak’s sweet spot, if he could make him come without touching him. He knew it wasn’t about that, not right now. It didn’t even matter if Isak came at all, because this wasn’t sex, this was love and intimacy and nothing else.

After what felt like forever, Even speeded up his movements, just a little bit, and watched Isak’s mouth fall open when he hit the right spot. Isak was still quiet, just sighing and breathing, looking up at Even.

“You are not alone”, Even whispered, and a small sob escaped Isak’s throat, and tears were running down his temples, into that soft blond hair.

“You are not alone”, Even repeated, not holding back his own tears, as he kept moving inside of Isak, until they both came, together and quiet.

They didn’t move afterwards, just stared into each other’s eyes, blinking away tears and exchanging slow kisses. Even reached for the blanket, pulling it over them so they wouldn’t get cold.

After some time he pulled out slowly, not insisting on getting cleaned up, but just laid on top of Isak, running his hands through the curly strands on his forehead, over his temples, over the wet strands of hair that had caught all of Isak’s tears.

Isak reached up and moved his finger over Even’s eyebrow, his cheekbone, his nose and his lips, every feature of his face.

They still didn’t talk, not when Even moved to lie down next to Isak, not during the next hour, when they were just cuddling and enjoying each other’s warmth. They were still sticky and gross, not only them but the sheets and now also the blankets and Isak didn’t care. He didn’t care about laundry or about that wet feeling between his legs. He just wanted to be close to Even, and he knew that nothing else mattered.

 

It took another hour or two before Isak finally spoke. Even felt like he wasn’t in the position to decide to start a conversation, disrupting the peace that Isak obviously needed.

“Do you want to order pizza?”, Isak whispered, and Even almost burst into tears, because it was so casual and normal and just what he would miss out on by going away. He just swallowed, and nodded:

“Yeah”, he whispered back and Isak laughed a little, scooching up and giving Even another kiss.

“Hawaii?”, Isak asked, while turning around and getting his cellphone.

“Mhm”, he said, pulling Isak closer again, watching how Isak ordered pizza online, before tossing his phone aside again.

“It’s getting really hard to choose the best sex we ever had, because, you know”, Isak said to him, “but I think this is definitely my number one for now.”

Even smiled: “Yeah? Me too.”

“Thank you”, Isak smiled, kissing Even’s jar.

“For what?”

“Not talking about it.”

“We don’t have to. Not now.”

Isak nodded and kissed him again: “Good.”

Even started playing with Isak’s hair again, and Isak melted into the touch:

“You know, this is not the passionate sex marathon I had in mind”, he teased after a little while.

“Pizza will give us enough energy for round two”, Even promised.

“And three and four?”, Isak suggested.

“You have to take our age difference into consideration, baby. You may be all young and hot and inexhaustible, but I need some time”, Even joked.

Isak laughed: “Oh yeah? Well, good think you’re getting some pizza soon to energize that not-so-young body of yours.”

Even grinned at him: “If my baby wants round three and four, we’ll manage”, he promised.

“How kind”, Isak grinned back at him.

 

They didn’t talk about it. They ate their pizza in bed, watching a couple episodes of Friends, laughing and teasing and everything was just _normal_. There was no drama, no time for sadness or desperation. There were moments, quiet moments, when they looked at each other, and both of them knew what the other one was thinking. They didn’t ignore it, not exactly, but it wasn’t going to go away by talking about it, so they just kissed or cuddled or laughed, and even though that didn’t make it go away either, it made it easier. Somehow, they had managed to regain their normality again, the banter, the teasing, the closeness, and even though that feeling, that overwhelming, sad feeling would probably be with them from now on, it felt good to know that they still had more than that, they still had fun and sex and good moments. They still had each other.

Isak got the second and the third and the fourth round, and as they finally dozed off to sleep, he pressed his lips against Even’s one last time:

“You’re not alone either.”

 

 

_not really sure how to feel without it_

_something in the way you move_

_makes me feel like I can’t live without you_

_it takes me all the way_

I want you to stay

 

* * *

 


	4. Summer Vacation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that everyone who requested this is satisfied with the result... hope it's not too much or not enough of anything.
> 
> I'm happy if you leave me some feedback if you liked it :)
> 
> Alt er love <3 be kind

* * *

 

 

“This was by far the worst idea ever”, Isak complained, still looking both uncomfortable and in pain.

“You said you were down for it”, Even argued, while unlocking the door to their apartment.

It was still warm outside, even though it was almost midnight, the temperature never dropped enough for it to be cold. They were still wearing their swim shorts they had been wearing to the beach, and they both wore white T-Shirts over them. Isak was wearing Even’s dark red hoodie as well, because he had gotten cold on the way home. Even liked seeing Isak in his clothes, it was like showing the whole world that this cute boy was his and only his.

“I was down for it! I just didn’t think it would go this wrong”, Isak kept complaining, throwing his backpack on the couch. Then he took off the hoodie, throwing it somewhere in the same direction of the couch, obviously not caring about where it landed.

Their apartment had gotten quite messy since Even’s parents had been gone. Even had tried cleaning up after Isak for a few days, but had gotten tired of it at some point.

“Still in pain?”, Even asked, and Isak frowned when he saw that Even was trying not to laugh.

“Fuck you!”, Isak hissed, shoving him away and making his way to the bathroom.

Even followed, hugging Isak from behind, biting his neck playfully:

“Come on, don’t be mad. It’s not my fault!”

“Whose fault was it, then?”, Isak asked, throwing Even a pissed-off gaze over the bathroom mirror.

Even smiled at Isak’s reflection in the mirror. His boy looked so fucking good. Happy. Healthy. All tanned with a little hint of a sunburn on his cheeks, hair still an absolute mess from the salty water of the ocean. There were no circles under his eyes, he looked so relaxed and almost glowing. Then again, Isak always looked pretty perfect for him.

“I’m sorry”, Even murmured against Isak’s neck, kissing and licking the warm skin, tasting the mixture between salty ocean water and sunscreen.

“Sex on the beach, what the fuck were we thinking”, Isak mumbled to himself, shaking his head.

“At least we didn’t get caught!”, Even argued, his hands patting Isak’s stomach and hips.

“I’d rather get caught than having to deal with this ever again.”

“Is it really that bad?”

“Even! I have sand… everywhere! It fucking hurts, okay?”, Isak raised his voice, shimmying out of Even’s hug to pull his shirt over his head.

Even bit the inside of his cheek to avoid laughing. He was sure that Isak would find this funny, too, at some point in the future, but he realized that his boyfriend was actually in pain and that of course wasn’t funny.

“Can I help you clean you up?”, Even asked, as Isak got out of his pants and stepped into the shower.

Isak threw him one of his signature looks, the one that said “I’m trying to be angry at you so don’t get all sweet because I will give in”.

“Please? Come on, I’m sorry, I’ll be very careful, okay?”

Isak shrugged and turned around, turning the hot water on, while Even got out of his clothes and joined him. The apartment they stayed in wasn’t very luxurious, it was simple but cozy. The shower though was a lot bigger than both of their showers back home, which was why, once Even’s parents had left, this thing had been their favorite place. Even loved how it sounded when Isak moaned in the shower, how the sounds echoed off the tiled walls.

Now he had something else in mind, because he knew very well that sex was so off the table for the night, and he wanted to take care of Isak instead.

He moved closer, placing kisses all over Isak’s shoulders:

“I’m sorry that it hurt baby. I’m sorry that I hurt you, okay? I didn’t think it through, obviously.”

He basically felt Isak melt beneath his hands:

“It’s fine, it-“ he let out a deep breath, “it wasn’t you fault, it’s- it’s just… embarrassing.”

Even hugged him again: “No it’s… we were stupid and crazy and in love and I promise, in a couple of years, we’ll laugh about this.”

“Yeah, what a great story to tell at a family dinner”, Isak answered sarcastically, “hey, everyone, once Even and I tried to have sex on the beach and when he tried fingering me he got sand everywhere, even inside me, and then we had to stop and walk home with a boner. Fun times.”

“My parents would find that funny”, Even teased, while moving his hands over Isak, reaching for some shower gel and rubbing it all over Isak’s body.

“Can you bend forward a little?”, he asked, when his hands were cupping Isak’s ass.

“God”, Isak said, and Even could practically hear him roll his eyes, while he put both hands against the wall to bend over a little.

Even slipped a slicked up finger inside, carefully trying to clean the grains of sand out of him.

Isak moaned a little in pain, and Even patted his back:

“I’m really sorry.”

“Just… fuck”, Isak moaned again, and Even bit his lip in sympathy while he kept going, feeling Isak tighten around his finger.

“Try to relax baby”, he told Isak, “come on, it’s just one finger.”

“Fuck you”, Isak panted, but tried to steady his breathing.

“There you go”, Even praised, pecking him on this shoulder, “taking it like a champ.”

“Fuck you”, Isak repeated, but Even could hear that he was smiling.

Even pushed his finger in a little deeper, Isak hissed in pain and Even flinched at the sound, because Isak being in pain was the one thing that was really hard to take for him.

“I’m so sorry, baby, you’re doing so good”, Even praised, pulling out a little and moving back in, feeling around if Isak was all cleaned up now.

Isak was panting a little, but seemed to be fine and Even moved his finger a little, feeling nothing but smooth skin, and pulled out carefully:

“Okay, done. You okay?”

“Just sore.”

“Sorry.”

Even grabbed his hips and turned him around to him: “Are you still mad at me?”

Isak made a pouty face: “I wanted romantic sex on the beach, not this.”

Even hugged him, leaning their foreheads together: “I know you did, baby. Maybe we can try again in a few days with lower expectations. Maybe just, like, a romantic blowjob on the beach?”

Isak chuckled and gave Even a quick kiss: “Maybe.”

Even reached for their shampoo and started washing first his, then Isak’s hair, while exchanging kisses with him.

“Do you feel okay?”, he asked, moving his hand to Isak’s chin to tilt it up.

“Yeah. I don’t think we can have sex tonight, though”, Isak said, slowly kissing Even.

“No worries”, Even said, stroking Isak’s jaw, “in the mood for a blowjob?”

“Always.”

 

\--

 

When Isak woke up the next morning, his bed was empty and he heard Even making breakfast in the kitchen. The sun was already shining through their window, and he could see the palm trees and the deep blue sky. It was a completely different blue than he ever saw in Norway, deeper and brighter and he loved it. There were a few bright white clouds, but they just added to the beautiful picture. He rolled over to Even’s side of the bed, burying his face in the pillow and breathing in Even’s scent, and he felt like his heart was about to burst with the purest happiness he had ever experienced.

The door was opened quietly, and Even came in with a tray, smiling at Isak’s sleepy face buried in the pillow:

“Good morning”, he said, walking over to the bed and setting the tray down.

Isak just smiled at him, lifting his chin. It wasn’t really a movement at all, just the hint of it, a tiny twitch, but Even knew him well enough to know what it meant and bend down, giving Isak a long and lingering kiss.

“I made you breakfast”, he said, crawling back into bed next to Isak.

“You didn’t have to.” Isak’s voice was still a little hoarse from sleeping.

“Yeah, well, I wanted to spoil you. Say sorry for yesterday, again”, Even said, running his hands through Isak’s messy hair, tracing the loose curls that hung over his forehead.

“I told you, it’s fine. I don’t blame you”, he promised, kissing Even again.

“You still sore?”

“Mh, maybe a little”, Isak shrugged and sat up, running his hand through his hair and looking at the tray.

“Wow, scrambled eggs?”, he asked happily, reaching for the tray and pulling it closer between them.

Even just hummed and they started eating, discussing their plans for the day. They decided to stay in bed for a little while and then go to the beach. Isak had become addicted to a certain ice cream parlor down at the beach and Even bought him a scoop almost every day. It was crazy expensive, but Even had told him it was fine, and at some point, Isak had stopped arguing. Tomorrow they would go to Madrid for a few days, so they wanted to use this day to relax and do nothing.

“Mhhh”, Isak hummed, when he was done with breakfast, and snuggled back into the pillow.

“Good?”

“I can picture this”, Isak said quietly, while Even put the tray on the floor and moved closer to Isak, so that he could play with his hair.

“Mh?”

“This. Us. Together, all the time. You making me breakfast, my bed smelling of you”, Isak said, running his hand over Even’s cheek.

“Yeah?”, Even whispered, leaning in for a kiss.

“I would love to live with you someday”, Isak smiled, moving his finger over Even’s lip and his cheek bone.

Even cleared his throat: “I- um. I’m sorry that you have to wait for a couple of years for that.”

He watched Isak carefully, because he knew that Isak didn’t like to talk about the fact that Even would be leaving soon. Their days together were limited and they both knew it. And when Even started talking about it, sometimes Isak cut him off, other times he listened to it, but didn’t really respond. Even knew that he was struggling with it, more than he was trying to show.

Isak’s expression didn’t change though, he just kept smiling, leaning in for another kiss:

“You’re worth the wait.”

“You’re amazing, you know that”, Even answered, staring into Isak’s eyes.

“Mh”, Isak just hummed, and pushed Even down onto his back, climbing onto his lap. He grinned when he grinded down, placing his hands on Even’s shoulders.

Evens hands found their way to Isak’s hips immediately, thumbs stroking Isak’s hip bones:

“How are you always so horny?”, Even asked playfully, grinning up at Isak.

“It’s a side effect of having the hottest boyfriend on the goddamn planet”, Isak answered, shifting his weight to get Even out of his boxers before grinding down again, quick and hard, looking down at Even.

He leaned down to kiss Even, deep and messy, all while reaching for the lube, clicking it open and pouring it over Even’s fingers.

“Fuck, do you mind slowing down for a second?”, Even breathed, a little overwhelmed by Isak’s eagerness.

“No”, Isak said, grinning widely, and guided Even’s hand to his ass.

“Sure it won’t hurt?”, Even asked, first finger already pressing against Isak’s skin.

“Maybe a little”, Isak breathed, “don’t worry, I like that.”

“Fuck”, Even breathed, pushing his first finger in and yes, it did hurt, because Isak’s skin was still sore from yesterday, but he moved against Even’s fingers anyway, enjoying the stinging and burning more than he probably should.

“Be quick”, he breathed against Even’s mouth, licking his lips, “I can take it.”

Even just moaned in response, pushing his second finger in, watching how Isak moved against it.

He kept fingering Isak for a couple of minutes, but Isak seemed to be determined to make this quick, and pulled on Even’s hand to make him pull out, before moving back on Even’s lap to slick him up with more lube.

Even let him, just moaned deeply at the touch of Isak’s hand and the coolness of the lube against his dick, before reaching for Isak again, who already lowered himself down.

“Fuck”, Even hissed, trying to hold up Isak’s hips, because he had a hard time keeping up.

“Don’t”, Isak breathed, pushing down some more, causing Even to moan even louder, squirming beneath him. Isak grinned, liking how gone Even was for him, how overwhelmed he seemed.

He tried gripping Isak’s hips again, holding him still, but Isak kept rolling his hip a little while bending down to kiss Even deeply: “Please let me move.”

“Fuck”, Even repeated, “what the fuck has gotten into you.”

Isak pushed himself up again, resting his hands on Even’s shoulders, smirking down at him and rolling his hips again:

“You.”

Even groaned at that, and moved his hands all over Isak’s body, as his boy started moving faster, eagerly fucking himself on Even’s dick, moaning and panting loudly.

He moved around on Even, trying to find his sweet spot, and Even could not stop staring at him, because he looked so hot doing that. He watched the way the curls fell into Isak’s eyes when he started to move quicker again, the way his cheeks were flushed, his eyes all dark with lust.

“You… close…?”, Isak panted, while bouncing on Even’s dick.

Even just moaned in response, pushing his head back into the pillow, his hands were trying to hold on to Isak’s hips.

Isak stopped moving, grinning down at Even, who stared at him in disbelieve: “Are you fucking kidding me?”

Isak smirked at him, before flexing all his muscles around Even purposely, and Even moaned loudly, cursing under his breath, as Isak did it again.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, Isak move, please.”

“Beg for it.”

“Please baby, please move. Please I need you to move, I can’t- I want- please fuck yourself on my dick, baby, I need you to.”

At that, Isak started moving again, until the both came, moaning each other’s names.

“We are getting so good at coming in synch”, Isak said, sounding all matter-of-factly and content, as if they had just managed to make a deal at some business meeting.

Even just panted in response, his chest still trembling with the quick breaths he took.

Isak smiled down at him: “Not able to talk yet?”, he teased, while slowly, almost teasingly pulling away from Even, causing him to moan and curse again, especially when Isak didn’t move off of his lap, but sat down again, grinding his ass against Even’s oversensitive dick.

“Fuuuuck”, Even mumbled.

“Mh? I’m just sitting here, I’m not doing anything”, Isak said, shifting a little, causing Even to moan again.

“Remember when-“ Even took a couple of deep breaths, “when you were all shy when we used to have sex, just taking it all in?”

“So? Are you saying the student has become the master?”, Isak smirked, raising his eyebrows.

“Something like that”, Even panted, and reached for Isak to pull him down for a kiss.

“Okay, let’s go to the beach!”, Isak told him happily after another few kisses, getting up and leaving for the bathroom, while Even was still lying in bed, trying to keep up with his boyfriends energy.

 

\--

 

“Okay, this is… interesting”, Isak stated, putting his backpack on the bed.

“It had 80% on TripAdvisor.” Even shrugged, checking out the ridiculously small room.

The bed was pretty small, the walls probably used to be white a decade ago, the windows were small and the room was burning up because there was no air conditioning. There was a sad little TV in the corner, and a closet with a broken door. The floors and sheets looked clean, though, and there was a lot of sunlight floating through the room. The sheets were yellow, and that was the only color the otherwise greyish-white room provided.

“Fuck it, at least it’s clean”, Isak said, looking out of the window.

“And it was super cheap”, Even added, opening the door to the bathroom, “okay, say goodbye to shower sex.”

Isak stepped up behind him and laughed: “Or showering altogether.”

The shower was crazy small, the whole bathroom was tiny, they weren’t even able to really step into it together.

Even reached out to adjust the shower curtain, causing the whole thing to come down with a loud noise.

The boys both jumped and Isak let out a high pitched squeal, causing Even to burst into laughter. Isak joined in, and they were laughing until they had tears in their eyes.

 

Even though the hostel was a little weird, they were still enjoying Madrid. Even dragged Isak to the Palacio Real and then to the Museo del Prado, where they spent their first day checking out art, Isak bored out of his mind, while Even walked through the museum with shiny bright eyes like a child going through a Toys’R’us for the first time.

They went to a lot of beautiful parks, just walking around and enjoying the sun. Even told Isak the names of all kinds of different flowers, which impressed the hell out of Isak until he found out that Even was just making up random names and didn’t know shit about plants.

Later at night they went to a restaurant and ate paella, and Even convinced Isak to get some cocktail to go with it.

It was already past midnight when they got back to the hostel, but since it was located in a pretty busy street in Madrid, there were loud noises coming in through the window.

Even sat down on the bed, which made a slightly scary sound when he did so.

Isak flinched: “Oh fuck.”

Even shifted a little, and the cracking noises got louder: “Do you think it will break?”

“Well, depends on what you want to do in there”, Isak answered, pushing his snapback off and running his hands through his messy curls.

“You?”, Even suggested and tried to lie back, but the cracking noises got even louder, and he started laughing.

“That thing will break if we fuck in there”, Isak grinned, pulling his shirt off.

“Well, I can’t not fuck you if you keep taking off your clothes”, Even said, getting up from the bed.

“Mh”, Isak hummed, scanning the room for possible places for sex.

“Up against the wall?”, Even suggested with a shrug.

“Fine”, Isak nodded and they both laughed on how serious they sounded, before they started kissing and undressing each other.

“I love you”, Isak mumbled into Even’s neck, biting it playfully.

“I love you more”, Even answered, giving Isak another deep kiss before turning him around, showering his shoulders and his neck in kisses while he pushed his upper body down a little, starting to push his first finger in.

“Fuck, Even”, Isak panted, moving back against the hand, “more, more, come on.”

Even obeyed, giving Isak two more fingers at once, causing Isak to moan loudly.

“Shhht”, Even said, more out of reflex, which caused Isak to turn his head:

“What the fuck are you shushing me for? You do realize how fucking loud it is in here, yes?”

“Sorry, you’re right. Be as loud as you want”, Even agreed, leaning forward to kiss Isak’s lips.

Isak pushed his hand away, turning in Even’s arms: “Enough, I’m ready, I’m ready”, he panted against Even’s lips.

It was amazing how quickly Isak was relaxed by now. Even thought about the first few times they had sex, how he fingered Isak for like an hour before even thinking about going to the next step. By now, Isak could be pretty quick, but here on their vacation, it was crazy how little it took to get him ready. Even didn’t know if it was because they had sex so much or because Isak was just so fucking relaxed all the time that he didn’t need any more preparation, but he didn’t really care.

He got more lube, slicked himself up, before moving his hands down to Isak’s thighs, picking him up. Isak immediately locked his legs behind Even’s hip, pulling him close.

It took some shifting around, some weird hip movements and a lot of unfortunate grinding and awkward laughter until Even finally managed to push into Isak, who moved his hips down a little, rolling them to take him in.

He steadied himself on Even’s shoulders, pressed his forehead against Evens, rolling his hips just right, while Even tried holding him up, both of his hands cupping Isak’s ass.

“Fuck you’re so good”, Isak breathed, grinding down, “you’re so fucking good at this.”

Even couldn’t help but smile, carefully thrusting into Isak, who met each thrust with a hip roll of his own, taking him in deeper. They were so close that Isak’s dick rubbed over Even’s stomach with every thrust, smearing precome all over his abs.

“God, Isak”, Even panted, wanting to touch his boy, but he knew he couldn’t really let go right now, because it took a lot of strength to hold Isak up like this.

“Fuck”, Isak agreed, leaning down to kiss Even messily, panting in his mouth, biting his lips.

“Can you- faster?”, Isak asked, biting Even’s ear before holding on to Even’s neck and shoulder for more stability.

Even grabbed Isak’s ass, pushed him against the wall a little more and sped up his thrusts, causing Isak to moan.

“Angle okay?”, he panted against Isak’s lips, and Isak rolled his hips a little, nodding when his mouth fell open with the next thrust.

“Fuck, yeah, right there. Harder, come on”, he pleaded, pressing his lips against Even’s when he pushed down onto him harder, and Even tried to meet his hips with harder thrusts.

Isak moaned loudly into his ear, his fingernails digging into Even’s shoulders.

“I’m close”, Even said breathlessly, “can you- I can’t jerk you off, can you?”

Isak nodded, still moaning loudly, carefully letting go of Even’s neck with one of his hands, reaching down. It only took a couple of strokes until he came over Even’s chest, and Even followed a few seconds later.

They were still out of breath, exchanging quick kisses, before Even slowly pulled out and put Isak down onto his shaky legs.

He ran his fingers over his own chest, getting some of Isak’s cum on them and sucking it off, while Isak watched him with wide eyes:

“You’re so hot”, he whispered, pushing his lips back against Even’s before Even could even remove his fingers.

Isak licked into Even’s mouth, meeting both Even’s tongue and his fingers, moaning as he tasted himself.

They broke their kiss, taking deep breaths, before Isak got onto his tiptoes and kissed Even quickly:

“You want to shower first or should I?”

They took turns in the shower, while one of them showered, the other one brushed his teeth, while they were joking about all the disadvantages of being tall.

Then they got into bed, trying not to move too much because the bed did sound like it was about to break down every minute now, and drifting off to sleep.

 

\--

 

The next two days were equally amazing. They got used to the loud streets in front of their window and came to terms with the small shower as well as the annoying cracking noises their bed made.

Even talked Isak into going to the Museo Thyssen-Bornemisza, and Isak was so deeply in love that it didn’t even bother him to hear Even talk about art for another 3 hours. Then they went to the temple of debod, before taking another walk through one of the amazing parks. They got ice cream and checked out a couple of stores, went shopping for sunglasses for Isak and a couple of new shirts for both of them.

The next day, they went to the Santiago Bernabéu stadium, and Even listened to Isak talking about the club’s history and it’s current accomplishment along with his favorite players for two hours. He even bought Isak a Real Madrid hoodie, which took almost an hour, because Isak kept telling him not to spent so much money, but Even insisted and eventually, Isak gave in.

Later that night, they went back to the Retiro Park, got hot churros with chocolate, and Isak kept spilling chocolate over his lips on purpose, while Even had a lot of fun cleaning him up with his tongue.

They were sitting in silence after that, Even watching all the lights and plants and people around them, watching how the city slowly fell silent, and Isak watching the dark black sky and the stars on them.

Suddenly Isak jumped next to him, pointing up: “Wow, did you see that?!”

“Mh?”

“There was a shooting star!”

“No way, really?!”, Even glanced up at the sky and then at Isak’s excited face.

“Yeah!”

“Did you wish for something?!”

Isak fell silent for a second and Even felt his chest tighten. Because there were a lot of things Isak could wish for right now.

 

Even not being bipolar.

Even not leaving him in the fall.

Having a functioning family, a dad that could handle him and a mom that could handle herself.

Not having any money problems.

 

“I didn’t”, Isak answered, reaching for Even’s hand, lacing their fingers together.

Even frowned: “Why not?”

Isak smiled at him: “Couldn’t think of anything.”

Even felt a smile spread on his face as well: “No?”

Isak shook his head and gave Even a soft kiss: “No. I got you. No wishes left.”

 

* * *

 


	5. “We all know how good you are for him. How good you are together.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey.
> 
> I'm really sorry for the confusion but I had to edit the chapter again before posting it because I felt like that was really necessary and important.
> 
> I hope you all like it. Every feedback is appriciated, whatever it is.
> 
> Thank you beautisometimes for not only being inspiring and amazing, but for being comforting and understanding as well <3
> 
> alt er love <3 be kind

* * *

 

 

 

 

“Mags, stop touching my leg, the fuck is wrong with you?”, Jonas complained, shoving Magnus lightly, who laughed and shoved Jonas back playfully, who then bumped his shoulder into Mahdi.

Even checked the rearview mirror with an amused smile, watching the three boys fight like 5-year-olds.

“Even”, Isak exclaimed, mimicking Jonas’ high pitched voice, “start touching my leg, the fuck is wrong with you?!”

Even laughed, dropping his hand to Isak’s leg, moving his thumb over his thigh and his fingers a little too close to way more exciting regions.

“Ugh, you guys are already feeling each other up and we’re not even there yet”, Jonas groaned, still bumping Magnus’ shoulder with his own, struggling to get more space.

“You said you would only have sex once a day”, Magnus reminded them.

“Wow”, Even spoke up, “this counts as sex in your relationship?”

“Yeah”, Isak jumped in, “what a sad life you must lead.”

“Fuck you”, Magnus, “I have plenty of sex!”

“Mh”, Even hummed, his fingers still stroking the inside of Isak’s thigh, “sounds like really hot sex. Leg touching, wow.”

“Okay, you’re really close to getting uninvited to this whole thing!”, Magnus yelled over the loud laughter of the other boys.

“It’s kind of his car”, Mahdi told Magnus, “how the fuck would that work?”

The boys kept bantering in the back seat while Isak leaned back and took his time to check out his hot boyfriend. He didn’t really know why, but seeing Even drive was such a turn-on for him. Maybe it was the fact that it seemed so fucking adult, or maybe it was just the way his big hands were laying on that stirring wheel. Or maybe it was just the fact that he was wearing a simple black shirt and his ray ban sunglasses today, and that pair of jeans that Isak loved so much.

He felt Even pinch his leg a little:

“Are you staring at me?”

“Mh?”

“You’re staring at me.”

“How would you know, you’re supposed to keep your eyes on the road.”

“Oh, you think I can’t feel the way you look at me?”

“Can you now?”

“Mh. Feels hot. Like you’re undressing me with your eyes.”

“You wish.”

“If I could wish for stuff, I’d wish for you to undress me with your hands.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Ugh, guys!”, Jonas yelled, “can you try to tone the dirty talk down?”

“Sorry”, Even apologized, squeezing Isak’s leg once more before taking his hand away and concentrating on the road.

 

\--

 

“Wow, this place is sweet!”, Magnus yelled, stepping into the large living room of the cabin.

“Really sweet”, Isak agreed, looking around.

The living room had a lot of large windows with a nice view of the mountains and a lake, a big terrace leading up to a small garden. There was a huge couch, a fire place and some armchairs, a shelf with books and a big TV.

There wasn’t much decorations, just some simple paintings on the walls and colorful pillows on the couch. It looked really comfy.

The kitchen was combined with the living room, only separated by a cool counter. The fridge was huge, and other than that the kitchen was simple but practical. Isak could already see himself sitting on that counter in his boxers, watching Even cooking and getting him to make out with him every other minute.

“There is a master bedroom and two smaller bedrooms”, Jonas explained, moving towards the stairs.

Magnus pushed passed him and tried to beat him to it, Mahdi rolled his eyes for a second before following.

Even held out his hand for Isak and they climbed the stairs with locked hands, checking out the bedrooms as well.

It didn’t took much convincing to let Even and Isak take the big room. It was the only one with a king size bed, and it wasn’t located right next to the other two rooms, which, Isak argued, would eventually benefit everyone. Noise-wise.

It took some arguing and some banter until the guys drew straws on who would get the single bedroom, and Jonas won, while Mahdi complained about having to listen to Magnus and Vilde on the phone every night.

They spent some time getting all of the food and their bags from the car, Isak complained about it until Even shut him up by whispering something in his ear – probably something dirty. Jonas, Even and Magnus then went for a walk around the lake, while Mahdi and Isak decided on playing Fifa instead. The other boys tried to convince them, but they already had their mind set on it, so Even kissed Isak goodbye and they made their way down to the lake, while Mahdi and Isak recreated _El Clasico*_.

It was already early evening when the other guys returned, and found both Mahdi and Isak reading books on the couch. They debated about what to have for dinner and settled on Bolognese. Even took the lead in the kitchen, while Isak sat on the counter and watched him, just like they always did. Jonas and Mahdi were reading in the living room, while Magnus was doing god knows what with Vilde over the phone.

“You look good when you cook”, Isak told his boyfriend with a smug smile.

Even grinned at him: “Yeah?”

“Mhm. I could totally see you do it for me when we’re married.”

“Oh yeah? You’re trying to make me your housewife?”, Even asked, stepping between Isak’s legs just like Isak had hoped for, his wooden spoon still in hand.

“Absolutely”, Isak murmured against Even’s lips, “I’ll make you cook naked, wearing just an apron.”

“Guys, seriously”, Jonas cut in from the living room, looking up from his book.

Even raised his eyebrows, not stepping back: “You want to cook yourself?”

“Huh? You said you would.”

“Yeah, well, this is my way of cooking”, Even said, pointing the wooden spoon at Jonas, while Isak hid his face in Even’s neck, hiding a grin, “if you can’t deal with it, do it yourself.”

Jonas rolled his eyes: “You’re such a drama queen.”

Mahdi shrugged, not looking up from the book: “Just let them dry hump in the kitchen, what is the big deal?”

“We eat there!”, Jonas complained, but he was grinning.

Isak chuckled and gave Even another kiss: “I think your sauce is about to burn.”

Even deepened the kiss before stepping back: “I got it.”

 

They set the table on the terrace, even though it had gotten a little colder.

“Okay, this is fucking incredible”, Magnus all but moaned, pointing his fork at Even: “Where the hell did you learn to do that?!”

Even shrugged: “I just hung out with my mom a lot when I was little and we used to cook together. I figured it was a good skill to have.”

“Really awesome”, Mahdi agreed.

Jonas just nodded: “I can’t believe you made this. It tastes like it costs way too much at a fancy restaurant.”

“Yeah, well you haven’t seen the bill for tonight yet”, Even joked, pouring himself and then Isak and then all the other guys some water.

“You’re so lucky, Isak”, Magnus said, mouth full with pasta, “I mean whenever Vilde is making me food, it’s all vegan and stuff. Did you know that you can put some weird seeds in water and then they get all slimy and disgusting? I had to eat that!”

“Chia seeds?”, Even asked, “they don’t taste that bad.”

“Yeah, chia seeds. They taste so weird. And then instead of milk and cream you can use some soy stuff. It’s all so weird. I don’t get it”, Magnus complained, still enjoying the pasta.

Mahdi shrugged, taking a sip of water: “Don’t eat it, then.”

Magnus rolled his eyes: “Yeah, how am I going to tell my girlfriend that eating a vegan diet is stupid and I don’t like her food?”

“Maybe don’t say it exactly like that”, Jonas agreed.

“Eating a vegan diet is not necessarily stupid”, Even jumped in.

“It’s not exactly healthy either”, Isak said, “they say that it’s not recommended for babys or pregnant women and if it’s not healthy for them, how can it be healthy for anybody else? Your body just needs some substances that you can’t get from a vegan diet.”

“But-“, Even started, but Jonas interrupted him: “Don’t argue with the science nerd on this.”

Isak rolled his eyes: “I’m just saying that eating healthy and eating vegan is not necessarily the same.”

“Yeah”, Magnus agreed, “and chia seeds are a fucking disgrace.”

“I made you breakfast with chia seeds once”, Even said, turning to Isak.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. When I made you cereal with strawberries and cranberries, and yoghurt and stuff. It also had a layer of chia seeds.”

“Okay, hold on, that what you make him for breakfast?”, Jonas asked.

Isak could feel himself basically glowing with pride, so he just looked down at his plate and kept eating.

Even put a hand on Isak’s back, patting him lightly:

“Yeah, why?”

“Nothing”, Jonas shrugged, “we’re all just trying not to be too jealous.”

“I’m already working on a plan to steal Even away”, Magnus announced, “I have it all mapped out in my mind.”

“Not to insult you or your boyfriend-stealing-skills, but that won’t happen”, Even told him, leaning over to Isak to give him a kiss on the cheek.

“Awww”, the boys said in choir and Isak didn’t bother hiding his smile.

 

\--

 

Even woke up around 4am and it took him a minute to orient himself. Isak’s side of the bed was empty, and Even missed the smell and the warmth of him instantly. He waited for a couple of minutes, assuming Isak had gone to the bathroom or something, but when he didn’t return, Even pulled on a pair of sweatpants and made his way down to the living room.

Isak was standing in the kitchen, pouring milk into a cup. It was dark, except for the moonlight and a small, dimmed lamp Isak had turned on.

“Hey Baby”, Even said quietly, rubbing his eyes, “what are you doing up?”

Isak turned around to him, and god, he looked so fucking cute in his boxers and Even’s t-shirt, curls all messy and cheeks a little blushed:

“Hey… sorry. Did I wake you up?”

Even shook his head: “No. What are you doing?”

Isak smiled and turned around again: “Couldn’t sleep. Thought I could make myself some hot chocolate. That seemed to help when I was little, so.”

Even hugged him from behind, pressing his body against Isak’s and buried his face in Isak’s hair:

“Why didn’t you wake me up? I would have made it for you.”

Isak turned his head and gave Even a kiss on the cheek: “Because I’m not four years old and I can get my own hot chocolate.”

Even nodded and watched Isak put chocolate powder into his milk, stirring a little, before trying to move to the microwave:

“You have to let go”, he chuckled, trying to get out of Even’s hug.

“Mmmm, never”, Even mumbled into Isak’s neck, and his boyfriend giggled, moving out of Even’s embrace to put the cup in the microwave.

“You can go back to bed”, Isak told him, pecking his lips, “I’ll be up in a second.”

Even ran his hand through Isak’s hair, playing with some particularly wild curls: “Has this been going on? You not sleeping?”

Isak shrugged and turned around as the microwave made a _pling_ sound: “It’s nothing.”

“It’s not nothing if it has been going on”, Even said seriously.

“It hasn’t. Everything is good, I promise.”

Even nodded: “Okay.” He caught Isak’s wrist and moved him into the living room, before sitting down on a big, grey armchair, pulling Isak onto his lap.

“What are you doing?”, Isak asked, carefully holding the hot cup.

“Cuddling you”, Even answered, shifting a little.

He was sitting on the armchair, Isak on his lap with his legs hanging over the armrest. Even patted his back and his knee while Isak took a sip from his hot chocolate.

“Good?”, Even asked.

“Mh. You want some?”, Isak offered, and Even nodded, not bothering to stop patting Isak, so that Isak held the cup up to Even’s lips and fed him a mouthful.

“Not bad”, he admitted, turning his head and started kissing Isak’s shoulder.

Isak just chuckled and leaned against Even a little more.

They fell quiet for a couple of minutes, Isak drinking his hot chocolate and Even hugging and touching him, tracing the muscles of his thighs, his spine and his abs with his fingers.

“So, why couldn’t you sleep?”, he asked quietly.

Isak shrugged: “Sometimes I just need a while until I can sleep in a new bed. Sounds dumb, I know.”

“It doesn’t”, Even told him quietly, reaching for the by now empty cup and placing it on the table, before pulling Isak to his chest.

Isak inhaled contently, pressing his nose against Even’s collarbone: “You smell nice.”

“Thanks, it’s your shower gel”, Even reminded him.

“Mh-mh, you don’t smell like shower gel”, Isak argued, moving his nose over Even’s neck, “you smell much better than every shower gel ever.”

Even chuckled, pressing a kiss to the top of Isak’s head: “So do you.”

“Did you know that when girls are on the pill, it changes some of the olfactory mechanisms in their brain? And when they stop taking it after being with a guy for a couple of years, it can happen that they don’t like the smell of him anymore because all the hormones fucked up their olfactory sense?”

Even laughed: “What?”

Isak grinned, Even could feel it against his neck: “It’s true. Maybe you should have paid attention in biology at some point.”

“Pretty sure we didn’t talk about the pill fucking up your brain in biology”, Even answered, moving his hand over Isak’s chest, “you just have a very weird spectrum of knowledge.”

Isak giggled: “Maybe. It’s so much easier to just have sex with other guys. I remember Jonas freaking out when Eva thought she might be pregnant.”

Even grinned, kissing Isak’s temple: “It’s definitely more chill this way.”

Isak nodded, leaning into Even’s hand that was still patting his chest and stomach:

“I like chill.”

“Me too”, Even said quietly, moving his hands over Isak’s sides and back to his chest and stomach, rubbing his cheek against Isak’s a little.

Isak let out a deep breath, sounding almost sleepy, humming happily against Even’s neck.

Even loved cuddling. Sometimes he loved it more than sex. Touching Isak all over his body, all the time, no rush and no pulling and pushing, just skin against skin, the feeling of Isak melting below his touches. Isak longed for Even’s affection and his touches, and Even could tell that cuddling was something that Isak not only craved but actually _needed_.

Even sighed, enjoying the warmth of Isak’s body against his, patting Isak’s thighs again, before he moved his hand back to his stomach. And stopped.

“You’re getting hard from cuddling?”, he asked playfully when the back of his hand touched Isak’s boxers on its way up.

Isak just shrugged, burying his face impossibly deeper in Even’s neck: “Stop.”

Even knew Isak was blushing, he could picture his cheeks growing a little redder, his eyes looking down a little shy. He was really gone for that look on Isak’s pretty face, and just imagining it did things to him. And the fact that Isak’s dick was pressing against Even’s hand.

“You are so insatiable!”, Even teased, moving his hand against Isak’s boxers again.

“I’m not. This is just- I was just-“

“You don’t have to explain yourself, baby”, Even cooed, “you know that I love how sensitive you are.”

Isak just shifted, moving his crotch away from Even’s hand a little: “Just ignore it.”

“I can’t ignore your dick”, Even answered playfully, and kept touching Isak, but in a little more specific way. Cupping his ass with one hand, rubbing the other against Isak’s boxers again, “especially not when it is asking for my affection so nicely.”

Isak giggled again, took Even’s hand in his own and pulled it up between them, so that both of their hands were laced together, resting against their chests: “Stop it.”

Even obeyed, kissing Isak’s head again, but he couldn’t get a certain image out of his head now. The kept cuddling for a few minutes, before Isak shifted a little in Even’s lap, causing Even to moan a little.

Isak lifted his head, raising an eyebrow: “And now you’re hard?”

Even shrugged: “You started it.”

Isak laughed quietly and shook his head over Even’s comment, pulling him closer and kissing him, deeply and slowly.

He grinded his ass against Even’s dick a little, and grinned when they broke the kiss.

“Let’s have sex”, Even whispered into Isak’s ear, his hands already pulling on Isak’s hips to get him closer.

Isak grinned, raising his eyebrows: “And you call me insatiable?!”

“Well, you are”, Even pointed out, moving his hand over Isak’s boxers to prove a point.

“We do have a once-a-day rule here, remember?”, Isak joked, pulling away a little.

“Come on”, Even cooed, “please?”

Isak chuckled and bend down to kiss Even deeply, before pulling away: “Fine, let’s go.”

He tried to get up, but Even held him back.

“Here.”

Isak’s jaw dropped: “You’re joking.”

“Why not?”, Even asked, patting Isak’s back again.

“Why not?”, Isak echoed, “maybe because this is a living room and people could walk in every fucking minute?”

“They’re sleeping”, Even tried to convince him.

“You mean like we’re sleeping?”, Isak asked ironically.

He still tried to get up, with a ridiculous amount of effort, though. Every time, he pulled away, it only took a light touch to get him to move closer to Even again. Maybe he was insatiable after all.

“Come on, baby”, Even tried again, “just- just get on my lap properly and let’s just- just some grinding, okay, and if you don’t want to keep going we’ll stop.”

Isak looked down on Even again, and cursed when he rearranged himself on Even, putting his legs on either side of Even’s thighs and moved his hips down against his boyfriend’s

It was so _good_. Even couldn’t really believe that sex with Isak was still this exciting. He still waited for some sort of routine to settle in, but it just never did. Every time Isak got close to him like this, he reacted like a horny teenager, and if anything, his reaction to Isak only got more intense over time instead of cooling down.

“If somebody walks in on us, it is your fault”, Isak breathed against Even’s neck.

“Noted.”

“And we have to drop out of school and get new friends.”

“Noted.”

“And we will move to Bolivia.”

Even couldn’t help but laugh: “We what?”

Isak grinded down again, his mouth falling open: “I’ll- I- we can’t live here when they see us like that, so we’ll- _fuck_ \- move to Bolivia.”

“Why the fuck _Bolivia_?!”, Even asked, almost forgetting how fucking good his boy felt on his lap.

Isak lifted himself up a little, before grinding his hips down again, and going for Even’s neck to give him a hickey. When he was finished, leaving a dark red mark, he pulled away, panting:

“Because when there are traffic jams in Bolivia, there a people dressed up as zebras and they spread joy and make people feel good and everybody is chill and then they are fewer accidents and- _aaah_.”

Even grinned, as he moved his hands over Isak’s lower back, before pushing both of his hands into his boxers:

“How the fuck are you so smart?”, Even praised, cupping Isak’s ass.

“I’m not- it doesn’t- I just watched Last Week Tonight, and they did a piece on it”, Isak explained, still panting.

Isak tensed up when he felt Even’s finger pressing against his hole:

“Ev, babe, I don’t know… they could wake up. I’m-“

“We just have to be quiet”, Even reminded him, pressing his first finger in.

Isak moaned quietly, head falling on Even’s shoulder.

Even lifted his head, kissed up Isak’s neck until his mouth was just underneath Isak’s ear:

“You’re probably still so opened up and wet from before”, he whispered, “remember when I rimmed you in our bed? How good that was for you? Can you be good for me again?”

“Oh, fuck, yeah…”, Isak whispered under his breath, moving against Even’s finger.

“See”, Even praised, moving his finger in and out a little, “see how good you take it?”

Isak moaned, grinding his dick against Even’s again, before lifting his head to look at Even:

“You know we can’t fuck now, right?”

“And why not?”

Isak rolled his eyes, then moaned as Even pressed his second finger in:

“Because we- _aaaaaah_ _fuck_ – because we don’t have any condoms or lube and – _aaah_ ”

“We don’t need condoms”, Even reminded him, pressing his second finger in, “and with what I’m feeling we won’t even need lube.”

“Fuck”, Isak moaned, “you sure?”

“We’ll use some spit, it’ll be fine”, Even promised, and Isak nodded a little, as he felt the third finger being pressed into him.

“You feel so good”, Even praised, carefully stretching his fingers. He was right, only a couple of hours had passed since he had rimmed and fingered Isak for about an hour in their bed, so it didn’t take much work to open Isak up again. He was pretty sure he could even fuck him without lube like that. They had never ever done that, and Even liked the thought of it being all pure, just them, no lube and latex between them.

“Fuck”, Isak breathed, looking at Even.

His mouth fell open and he whimpered at the stretch.

“Okay?”, Even asked, his other hand moving over Isak’s jaw and cheekbone, before lifting his chin up to kiss him again.

Isak just nodded, eyes still darting around the room, a little scared to be caught, but much more turned on by his boyfriend.

“Can I fuck you?”, Even asked, moving his fingers to hit Isak’s sweet spot dead on.

Isak moaned loudly, biting Even’s neck to muffle his voice.

“Can I suck your fingers?”, Isak whimpered, “I can’t keep quiet all the time.”

“’Course, baby”, Even panted, rubbing his fingers over Isak’s nerves merciless, making Isak sob against his neck.

“Okay”, Isak breathed, and Even moved his hand to his cheek, stoking his thumb over it to get Isak to open up, and kissed him deeply, while removing his fingers.

“You’re so good to me”, Even praised, “so perfect.”

“Should I blow you?”, Isak asked breathless, moving around on Even’s lap to pull Even’s sweatpants and boxers down to his thighs.

“No, just-“ Even brought a hand up to Isak’s mouth, “spit.”

It was dirty and Isak felt himself grow even harder when he spit into Even’s hand, and Even slicked himself up a little.

Isak tried pushing his boxers down, which was hard to do, considering he sat on Even’s lap with his legs wide spread.

“Just keep them on”, Even told him, pulling them up again, and pushing them to the side so that he had better access, “we won’t make a mess like that.”

“Okay. Will that work?”, Isak asked, and Even nodded: “Yeah, I think so, we’ll just- can you lift up?”

Isak pushed himself up a little and Even readjusted both of them, pushing his dick against Isak’s hole. They both moaned when Isak lowered himself down a little, hissing and panting and Even tried holding his boxers out of the way and spreading Isak’s cheeks at the same time.

“So good baby”, he praised, “come on, down you do.”

Isak panted, leaned forward to kiss Even, pushing his tongue against Even’s desperately, while pushing down a little more.

It was harder without lube, way more painful and the stretch was almost too much.

“Breathe baby”, Even told him between kisses, “you’re doing good.”

Isak tried to steady his breathing, while Even pushed two fingers into Isak’s mouth. Isak started sucking on them immediately, before Even pulled them out and moved his now slicked up fingers down to Isak’s hole, trying to ease the pain.

Isak bit down on Even’s neck to muffle his moans when he sunk down lower.

“You’re doing so good Iss”, Even praised, moving one hand up to Isak’s face to stroke his cheek bones and his jaw, “you’re taking it so well.”

Isak panted in response, his wet breath against Even’s neck almost made Even thrust up into him, but he controlled himself, just whimpered a little and used his hand to tilt Isak’s chin up:

“Look at me. Go down now. All the way.”

“I-“

“You can do it baby, trust me”, Even said, holding the eye contact, moving his hand over Isak’s mouth.

Isak whimpered against his hand.

“Isak”, Even sounded a little more demanding now, “down. Now.”

Isak composed himself a little before grinding down, not breaking the eye contact, and his loud moan was muffled by Even’s hand.

They stared at each other, panting in synch, as Even removed his hand over Isak’s mouth, pulled him down for a kiss and Isak finally started moving on Even’s dick.

Isak was doing his best to make it good for Even, grinding down just right, rolling his hips while doing so, not breaking the eye contact. He readjusted himself every other thrust, until he felt Even push against his prostate just the right way.

He steadied himself on Even’s shoulders, moving more eagerly, still staring Even down.

Then he stopped: “Fuck. Did you hear something?!”

Even tried to quiet down his breathing: “No. No. Keep going.”

“I heard something”, Isak said, panic rising in his voice.

They both went silent, trying to hear anything, and when there were no footsteps, no doors, no stairs to be heard, Even moved his hands to Isak’s hips again:

“Keep going baby, come on. I’m close. Are you close?”

“Yeah”, Isak panted, and kept moving, while kissing Even messily.

Even moaned into Isak’s mouth.

“Handjob. Now. Please”, Isak begged, pushing Even’s hand down.

“No, come like this”, Even told him, “I know you can.”

Isak just cursed and kept moving, eyes pinned on Even’s the whole time, only breaking the eye contact when he leaned down for some sloppy kisses.

“I’m close”, Isak panted, “fingers. Please.”

This time Even gave him what he asked for and moved his fingers into Isak’s mouth, and Isak sucked on them to muffle his moans while he kept moving eagerly on Even, flexing his muscles around him just right before they both came in synch.

Isak felt some spit drip down his lip, and pulled back from Even’s fingers, realizing he tasted blood.

Even checked his fingers and chuckled: “You bit me?!”

Isak couldn’t help but grin, too, slowly lifting up to get Even to pull out: “Sorry.”

“You bit me! I’m bleeding!”, Even said, playfully outraged, and showed Isak his bleedings finger.

Isak chuckled: “You think you can make it through the night or do we need to go to the emergency room?”

“I think amputation is the only possible answer”, Even said seriously, licking up one little drop of blood from his finger.

“Mh”, Isak hummed, leaning down to kiss Even deeply before getting up, adjusting his boxers that were all kinds of sticky in every place now, “come on. I need to get cleaned up.”

Isak offered him a hand and pulled Even up, and they sneaked up the stairs, still chuckling and giggling and shushing each other.

Showering would have been way too loud, so Isak cleaned himself up just a little bit, putting on fresh boxers and ignoring the feeling of sweat and sex on his skin as he crawled into bed next to Even.

“I love you”, Even said tiredly, pulling Isak close.

“Yeah? Even though I bit your finger off?”

Even grinned, placing a kiss on Isak’s forehead: “Even then.”

 

\--

 

“What the hell happened to your finger?”, Mahdi asked around a mouthful of scrambled eggs.

Isak froze, but Even managed to stay cool. He shrugged: “I don’t know. Probably hit it in the shower or something.”

Jonas looked at him a little suspicious, but didn’t comment.

They were sitting out on the terrace again, Even had made scrambled eggs, bacon and toast with some help from Mahdi.

“So, what do you want to do today?”, Even asked, leaning back in his chair with his cup of tea in hand.

“Go hiking?”, Jonas suggested.

“Yeah, the weather is supposed to get a little worse the next few days. We should probably enjoy it while it lasts”, Magnus agreed, “Vilde says it’s raining in Oslo.”

“Really? Good thing we’re here”, Mahdi said.

“Yeah, she says next year we should all go together. The girls are a little pissed that we didn’t ask them to come”, Magnus reached for some more bacon.

“I talked to Eva last week and she said it was chill”, Isak said.

Even nodded: “Yeah, Sana didn’t seem to mind, either.”

“Maybe it’s just Vilde who’s pissed because you didn’t take her with you”, Jonas suggested.

Magnus shrugged: “It would have been cool if she would have been here!”

Jonas rolled his eyes: “I’m not having his conversation again.”

Mahdi leaned back in his chair as well, checking his phone:

“So hiking? When do you guys want to go?”

“Two hours or something?”, Isak suggested, “I ate way too much to move.”

“Okay”, Jonas agreed.

“You guys have kitchen duty”, Even pointed at Magnus, Jonas and Mahdi.

“What? How come Isak doesn’t have to do anything?!”

“Isn’t this my birthday present or something?”, Isak asked, taking a sip of his coffee.

“Mh”, Magnus grunted.

“Plus, he’s keeping me satisfied, and I only make breakfast and dinner when I’m satisfied”, Even argued, lacing his and Isak’s fingers together.

“This may explain why I get eggs and bacon every morning and you get weird chia seeds”, Isak mocked, grinning at Magnus, who just rolled his eyes and punched Isak’s shoulder.

 

The boys cleaned up the kitchen, while Isak and Even made out on the terrace for a little bit, before everyone got to their rooms to change and chill until they wanted to leave.

They packed some food and water, some jackets in case it got cold or rainy and made their way to the lake. It was really beautiful, sunny and nice and the landscape was amazing. Isak insisted on getting a picture with Even in front of the lake, and it took some time until they managed to get one where Even wasn’t staring at Isak or playing with his hair.

It was late afternoon when they returned, and they all fell onto the couch and just rested for an hour before they started preparing dinner. This time, they were all helping, which wasn’t really speeding the process along, considering the small kitchen and the loud music and the fact that Even was trying desperately to make the boys do anything useful instead of just giggling and laughing and choosing bad music.

It took a while until they had sat up the table and fired up the grill outside. Even had somehow managed to make salad and different dips, and was now chilling next to Isak, who was eating some bread, while Jonas and Mahdi argued over the question whether one of the steaks was already done or not.

After they were done eating and praising Even for knowing how to make guacamole (because it seemed to be news to Magnus that it could be made out of avocados), the moved down to their garden and started a campfire, sitting around it and drinking beer.

“We should play _I never_ ”, Magnus suggested.

Isak rolled his eyes: “Come on, do we have to play that every time?”

“I’m in”, Mahdi announced, opening another beer and handing it to Jonas, who nodded:

“Yeah, come on, bunny, don’t be shy.”

Even laughed and put an arm around Isak, pulling him to his chest.

“This game is only fun if you don’t know each other. We all know what the others have done and not done, right? What’s the point?”, Isak kept complaining.

“Then you’ll just have to get more creative”, Jonas explained to him, handing him a beer.

“Want one too?”, he asked Even, who looked at Isak, and they seemed to have a telepathically moment, before Even agreed to the beer.

Isak readjusted himself, leaning a little more against Even, and gestured for the boys to start.

“Okay, I’ll start”, Magnus decided, “I never stole anything.”

Isak and Jonas traded a knowing smile and both took a sip.

“What the hell?”, Even asked.

“We stole candy when we were in 7th grade”, Jonas explained.

“Did you get caught?”, Mahdi asked.

Isak shook his head: “No, we were very smart about it.”

“I bet”, Even said, kissing Isak’s head.

“Okay”, Mahdi spoke up, “I never broke into anything.”

Only Even took a sip of beer, and Jonas raised his eyebrows: “Where did you break into?”

Even grinned: “A concert.”

“What do you mean?”, Jonas asked.

“We wanted to go to a concert and we didn’t get any tickets anymore, so we broke open one of the back doors and got in. It was pretty dope. We ended up backstage and told everyone we were stagehands.”

“That’s so badass”, Magnus said, mouth open in admiration.

Even shrugged: “We almost got caught, but it was pretty cool.”

Jonas took the next turn: “I’ve never… used sex toys.”

Isak rolled his eyes as Even offered him his beer bottle and clinked it with his own. They both took a sip, along with Magnus, who hesitated before taking a sip, though:

“Like, what qualifies as a sex toy?”

“I don’t know, what did you use?”, Mahdi asked in return, winking at him.

“Handcuffs”, Magnus said, shrugging.

“That counts”, Jonas decided.

They were all looking at Isak and Even, obviously to get more information, but Isak just shook his head: “No way.”

“Okay, my turn”, Even said, “I’ve never watched Sharktopus.”

All the boys groaned, taking a sip of beer.

“That was a cheap shot”, Isak complained, before carrying on: “I’ve never gotten a grade worse than a 4.”

Again, everybody had to drink, and Even raised an eyebrow at Isak: “If you keep bragging about how smart you are, people will stop liking you!”

“It’s not bragging if it’s true”, Isak smirked, pecking Even on the lips.

“I’ve never worn a snapback during sex”, Magnus said, looking at Isak with an interested glance.

Isak rolled his eyes, taking a sip, and all the guys catcalled. Isak gestured towards Jonas:

“Why aren’t you drinking? Don’t tell me you lose your snapback when you get a blowjob at some party.”

“He didn’t mean it like that”, Jonas said, and Magnus nodded.

“Well he asked it like that”, Isak said and made a _drink up_ gesture towards Jonas and Even, and both complied.

“Okay, let me rephrase the question”, Jonas then smirked, “I’ve never had sex wearing nothing but a snapback.”

Again, all the guys were staring at Isak and were yelling and laughing when Isak sighed and took a sip.

Even grinned at him and kissed his temple: “You look good in snapbacks.”

 

They kept playing for a while, revealing some secrets and getting Isak a little drunker than he had expected, but it was okay.

At some point they all got tired, and the campfire was pretty much only glowing lightly.

“I think I’ll go to bed”, Mahdi said, yarning, and Magnus nodded.

Isak was pretty much already sleeping against Even’s shoulder, who nudged him a little:

“You should go to bed, too, baby.”

Isak nodded, eyes heavy: “Mhh. You coming?”

“I’ll be up in a minute”, Even promised as Isak bend down to give him a quick peck on the lips.

“Okay”, Isak smiled into the kiss, before pulling away and making his way into the cabin with Magnus and Mahdi.

 

Even and Jonas were quiet while the guys went inside, listening to Mahdi complain about Magnus’ snoring and Isak laughing about it.

Even turned back to the fire, poking a broken branch into the glowing ashes.

“Really cool that you’re here”, Jonas said, giving Even a smile.

“Yeah? It’s really cool that I was allowed to tag along”, Even grinned, bumping his shoulder against Jonas’.

“Ah, you’re not just tagging along. You’re in, just like the rest of us.”

Even smiled at him, nodding, and it did feel kind of good to hear Jonas say that.

“Thanks.”

“You know we’re just fucking with you, right? When we talk about you and Isak and make fun of you and keep asking you about sex stuff… making fun of you just shows that we don’t treat you any different”, Jonas explained.

Even chuckled: “I know. It’s all good. I didn’t feel like you were actually making fun of me.”

Jonas nodded, fell silent for a moment, before clearing his throat and looking back at Even:

“We all know how good you are for him, you know. How good you are together.”

Even smiled: “Yeah?”

“Mhm”, Jonas nodded, “we’re really happy for the two of you. You know, being annoying is just our way of showing it.”

“Yeah, I kinda got that.”

“We got your back, though. Not just because you’re his boyfriend. Just… I mean, you know what I mean, right?”, Jonas said, slightly rolling his eyes at his own incapability to form a proper sentence.

“I know what you mean, and it means a lot. I got your back too, you know. And not just because I’m Isak’s boyfriend”, Even said, bumping his shoulder against Jonas’ again.

“Can I ask how things are now? With you and Isak? The whole going to London thing?”

Even took a deep breath and Jonas patted his shoulder:

“You don’t have to- I mean, we don’t have to talk about it. I was just wondering. Isak doesn’t talk about it, so…”

“Yeah, no, it’s fine. We’re okay. It’s been… I don’t know, sometimes we just ignore it, have a good time, but sometimes one of us just realizes that the days are kind of numbered now, and those moments are pretty hard. I have no idea how this is going to work in the fall. I’m so scared that we’ll screw it up, I’m losing my fucking mind. But he keeps saying we’ll manage, and I just… I try to believe him, you know.”

Jonas nodded, taking the branch from Even’s hand and poking it into the glowing ashes, moving it around a bit, watching the sparks:

“If you really want this to work, I don’t see why it shouldn’t. You got phones, you can call and text and facetime and skype. You’ll just have to cut down on all the sex”, he joked, kicking Even’s foot softly with his own.

Even chuckled: “You have no idea how hard that’ going to be”, he said with a smug smile.

“I can imagine.”

“Mh.”

“But… I mean you can also visit each other, right? London’s not the end of the world. How long does it take? Flying there?”

Even stretched out his legs, crossing them at the ankles:

“About two hours.”

“That’s not that much.”

“Yeah… it’s not just the time though. The flights are pretty expensive. And you know Isak doesn’t really have the money”, Even sighed, reaching for Isak’s grey hoodie and putting it on.

“Yeah… shit. How is that going, right now? The whole money situation?”, Jonas asked, still moving the branch around in the ashes of the fire.

Even shrugged: “It’s… complicated. I mean, he got all the money his parents saved up for him on his 18th birthday. It’s not that much, though, it’s not like he can live off of that. His dad pays his rent, and I think they have a deal that he’ll keep doing that once Isak starts going to University, but… other than that, he just gets some money from him when he asks for it, and Isak is pretty bad at asking for help.”

“Wow. Fuck.”

“Yeah. It’s not like he’s starving or anything, he’s getting enough from his dad to cover the basics, just flying to London every other week isn’t exactly basic.”

“Guess not.”

“And he can’t really ask his dad for money for flights, because his dad doesn’t exactly like me.”

Jonas looked up, frowning: “You think?”

Even shrugged again, thinking about it for a second: “He doesn’t hate me, either. We get along. I just think that it’s hard for him, you know, seeing Isak with somebody like me.”

Jonas shook his head: “I don’t think he has a problem with Isak being gay. He doesn’t struck me as the homophobic type.”

Even took a sip from his coke: “No, I meant… me being bipolar. He knows how hard it is, being with a mentally ill person. His whole family broke apart because of it. And then Isak chooses to be with somebody who may cause similar problems…? Honestly, I even get it.”

“Yeah, but his family didn’t have to break apart, he just handled the situation really bad”, Jonas explained, “but I get what you’re saying. He’ll probably get used to it, though, right?”

“Sure, yeah. And it’s not like we don’t get along, just not the way Isak gets along with my parents or anything.”

Jonas chuckled: “Yeah, you always make it sound like they actually like him better than you.”

“Tell me about it, my dad actually asked for his number the other day.”

Jonas laughed loudly: “What?!”

Even grinned widely, crossing his arms in front of his chest: “Yeah, he loves Isak so much, it’s getting embarrassing. He wanted to ask him to watch some football game with him, and he’s still too nervous to text him.”

Jonas burst into laughter again: “You’re kidding!”

Even shook his head, chuckling a little: “Nah. My mom’s even worse. She actually put his maths test up on our fridge, because she’s so proud of him. When I decided to go to London, she literally said that it’s a good thing she gets to keep Isak for another year.”

Jonas was still giggling, and Even took the branch back, moving some almost burned up pieces of wood around.

Jonas took a few deep breaths, calming down from his laughing:

“But… I mean if they love him that much, don’t you think they’d maybe pay the flights so that he can visit you?”

“They would, they already told me, and my mom talked to him as well, but he just feels like he’s… invading, somehow? I mean I get it, I get that it feels weird, letting your boyfriends parents pay for you like that.”

Jonas took another sip from his beer: “Maybe they could just lend him the money instead. And he’ll just pay them back when he gets a job, or once he becomes that badass doctor and makes more money than any of us.”

“Mh. Yeah, maybe I should convince him to do that.”

“I’m pretty sure it’ll work out.”

“Yeah?”

“I’m not sure how you’ll deal with the withdraw symptoms of not having sex, but other than that.”

Even laughed: “It’s going to be harder for him, though.”

“You think?”, Jonas asked, raising his eyebrows.

“Maybe. I’m the first person he’s been with, and we have a pretty… active relationship. I’m used to being in a relationship that isn’t like that, but he isn’t.”

“Mh”, Jonas hummed.

“Plus, that boy is pretty much horny all day everyday”, Even grinned, causing Jonas to chuckle again:

“So you’re not exaggerating when you tell us that you fuck twice a day?”

Even laughed, shoving Jonas a little: “I don’t kiss and tell.”

“Tsss, that’s pretty much all you do! You should have a hoodie made that says ‘I’m fucking Isak Valtersen’”, Jonas said dryly.

Even burst into laughter again, shaking his head at Jonas’ comment.

“Seriously, though”, Jonas said, when Even had calmed down, “you’re going to be fine. And if you ever need anything, you can tell me, okay? Whatever you need, I got you.”

Even put an arm around Jonas’ shoulder: “Whatever you need, I got you, too. Anytime, okay?”

Jonas nodded: “Yeah. Just- I mean, in the case of any fight at all, I’m taking Isak’s side. Even if he’s the one who fucks up. That’s just how the bro code works.”

Even grinned, throwing the branch into what was left of the fire: “Well, you can’t mess with the bro code.”

They both fell silent for a moment, before Even bumped his shoulder against Jonas’ again:

“How are things with Elise, though? You’ve been smiling at your phone a lot on the ride here.”

“Weren’t you supposed to watch the road?”, Jonas asked, but smiled while doing so.

“I can multitask.”

“Things are… good. Like, really good. She’s really sweet and cool and… there’s just no drama, you know? Like with Eva and with Ingrid, there was a lot of high school drama going on. And I’m not saying it was because of them, I wasn’t really helping either, but with Elise it’s just more… chill?”

“Chill is good.”

“Yeah. I mean she has her dramatic moments, too, but they’re about her school shit or her family, never about us, if that makes any sense?”, Jonas tried to explain, taking the last sip of his beer.

“Totally. It’s different drama if it’s not between you two. I get the same feeling with Isak. With Sonja, everything that was about me being bipolar was somehow standing between us. And for Isak, it’s just like… part of me, and he never questions _us_ because of it. If that makes any sense?”, Even repeated the last sentence, causing Jonas to grin.

“Yeah. That’s how I feel with her, too.”

“That’s pretty cool. I’m happy for you.”

“Thanks.”

Jonas stretched a little, yarning: “Maybe we should go to bed. Isak’s probably going crazy already.”

“There’s going to be a lot of whining about what took me so long, yes”, Even admitted, also stretching before getting up.

They went back inside, brushed their teeth and then quietly sneaked down the hallway, trying not to be loud.

“Good night”, Jonas whispered as Even quietly opened the door to his and Isak’s bedroom.

“Babyyyyyyyy… what took you so loooong?”

Isak’s voice was whiny and sleepy at the same time and both Jonas and Even chuckled.

“Good night”, Even whispered back and went into his room.

“Shhhh, baby boy, I’m right here”, Jonas heard him coo, and shook his head, grinning, before sneaking into his own room.

 

\--

 

Isak woke up to the noise of raindrops against the window and stretched, still a little sleepy. He turned around to Even, who was lying on his back, still sleeping.

Isak smiled, pulled down the blanket a little and started pressing kisses to Even’s torso, his neck, collarbone, chest and his stomach, before pulling on the blanket a little more and moving his lips over the waistband of Even’s boxers. He pulled them down just a little bit, carefully licking the tip of Even’s dick.

He felt Even shift in his sleep, slowly opening his eyes when Isak moved his teeth over Even’s dick teasingly.

Even gasped at the sight, and Isak felt him get hard pretty quickly.

“Good morning”, he smirked, before bending down, taking Even into his mouth and sucking.

“Good mo- _oooooh fuck_ ”, Even moaned in response, hands roaming over the sheets, trying to hold on to something. He eventually settled for Isak’s hair.

“God, fuck, slow down Iss”, he panted, and Isak lifted his head, grinning:

“You always tell me to slow down when we have morning sex.”

“Yeah, because you’re the devil”, Even said breathlessly, “at least let me wake up for a second.”

“Mhh”, Isak hummed, lips dangerously close to the tip of Even’s dick, “or I could keep doing this.”

He licked Even, not breaking the eye contact and Even groaned, before nodding: “Yeah, or that.”

Isak winked at him: “Just try to be quiet”, he told him, before taking his dick back into his mouth, sucking eagerly, bobbing his head.

Even was a trembling mess under Isak’s mouth, one hand buried in Isak’s curls, biting onto the back of the other hand to muffle his moans.

Isak bend down a little more, deep throating Even, and Even bit down on his hand harder, not knowing how to explain all the bite marks on his body.

Then there was knocking on the door.

“Guys? You up?”, Jonas called.

Isak pulled away, coughed a little, his lips still touching Even’s dick: “Answer him, handsome.”

“What?!”, Even whispered.

“I can’t answer, I’m doing _this_ ”, Isak explained, sucking Even back into his mouth, and gestured for Even to answer Jonas while doing so.

He really was the devil.

“Yeah we’ll- be down- in a second”, Even choked out, before biting the back of his hand again.

“Okay”, they heard Mahdi’s voice, “should we wait with breakfast?”

“Uh- um-“ Even tried to form a sentence, breaking into a moan when Isak deep throated him again.

“Oh my _GOD_ are you guys fucking in there?!”, Magnus yelled through the door.

“No- we’re- I’m- we’ll be down- _oh fuck_ \- in a second”, Even panted, knowing that this wasn’t really helping his case.

“Yeah, okay, we’ll let you make breakfast”, Jonas called through the door, “something tells me you’ll be pretty satisfied in a few minutes.”

“Just- fucking- leave”, Even panted and heard the guys giggling before there were footsteps and then steps on the stairs.

Isak pulled away: “Great job, they didn’t notice anything”, he said sarcastically.

“Just…” Even was fighting for breath, “just keep going, baby.”

“I don’t think I will”, Isak decided, shrugging.

“Please tell me you’re kidding”, Even pleaded, eyes closed.

“Can I get pancakes?”

“Why are you always blackmailing me into making you food?”, Even asked.

“Can I?”, Isak asked, placing a soft kiss on Even’s dick while giving him puppy eyes.

“Fuck”, Even moaned, “yeah, you’ll get pancakes. Whatever you want.”

Isak smiled at him before bending down again.

 

\--

 

It took over an hour before they made their way down to the boys, since Isak had asked Even to make him come using just his fingers. Sometimes Isak was in the mood for that, because even though he loved having actual sex with Even, getting fingered did have a few advantages. Even didn’t really have a problem finding Isak’s sweet spot when they were fucking, but using his fingers meant he could put a lot more pressure on it and make Isak come way more intensely. Which took its time, and so did showering, which was why they were pretty late now.

All the boys were grinning widely and neither Isak nor Even were trying to hide their “I just had sex” smiles.

“So…”, Jonas spoke up, as Isak hopped onto the counter and Even started getting some ingredients from the fridge, “what’s for breakfast.”

“Pancakes”, Even announced, smiling.

“Wow”, Mahdi said, staring at Even in disbelief.

“That is so awesome”, Magnus agreed.

“Yeah”, Jonas nodded, “hey, Issy, thanks for satisfying your boyfriend.”

Isak just winked at him and then smiled at Even, who was returning the smile while he made Isak his damn pancakes.

 

\--

 

After their very late breakfast, they all took a walk together, talking about the fact that school was about to start again soon and pictured their futures and possible cities to study in once they were done with it next year. Even watched Isak carefully, but even though he seemed to be a little quieter, he was still joking around with the boys a little, so Even figured he would probably be fine.

Once they got back, Even and Jonas took the car to get some more groceries, because even though Even had forced them to plan the amount of food they’d need, they were short on some stuff and decided to get some more Coke and Fanta, and some chips and snacks.

Magnus, Mahdi and Isak stayed at the cabin, mostly playing video games and reading.

When Even and Jonas got back, Magnus and Mahdi were playing Fifa.

“Hey guys”, Jonas said, putting some bags down onto the counter.

“Hey. Did you get everyth- Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, no!!”, Magnus yelled, followed by Mahdi cheering as he scored.

“That does not count!”

“It so counts my friend!”, Mahdi grinned at him.

“I was distracted!”

“So not the point!”

Even grinned at the banter, and helped Jonas put a few things away before turning to the boys again:

“Hey, where’s Isak?”

“Fuck! No no no no”, Magnus yelled and then threw Even a confused gaze: “Huh?”

“Where’s Isak?”

“He went to take a nap”, Mahdi jumped in, his whole body moving as he tried desperately to score another goal, “you should probably wake him up, though, he’s been up there for two- Wooooow, so close!”

Even and Jonas exchanged an amused look before Even gestured that he would check on Isak and Jonas nodded, throwing himself onto the couch:

“Okay, losers, do you want to see how it’s really done?!”

Even chuckled and went upstairs.

 

Isak was on their bed, all curled up and beautiful. He was wearing headphones and had his cellphone in his hand, so he didn’t notice Even coming in.

Even smiled at the picture for a second before realizing that something was very wrong about it. Isak didn’t look relaxed, he looked incredibly sad.

Even closed the door, which made Isak look up and throw him a miserably failed attempt of a smile.

He pulled his headphones out and turned to lie on his back, while Even crawled onto the bed, laying down next to him. Even was facing Isak, pushed up on his elbow to look down at his boy, his cheek resting in his hand:

“Hi Baby.”

Isak took a shaky breath: “Hi.”

“Do you want to tell me what’s wrong?”, Even asked carefully, not touching Isak, just watching his reactions.

Isak cleared his throat, then swallowed and bit his lower lip and Even knew he was on the edge of crying, and even if he really wanted to touch him, pull him close and let him cry, Even controlled himself, just kept looking at Isak, who was still taking deep breaths.

“You don’t have to. Just tell me if I can do anything to make you feel better?”, Even suggested.

“I- It’s just-“, Isak shook his head and shrugged, looking up at the ceiling: “I’m just going to miss you so fucking much”, he whispered.

Even closed his eyes, feeling his heart break a little. He nodded: “I’m going to miss you too.”

Isak turned his head a little: “I’m trying to be supportive and strong, because- I mean I don’t want you to feel bad or guilty or anything. It’s just- I’m going to miss you so fucking much”, he repeated, swallowing again.

“You are being supportive and strong, Iss. Really. You can be supportive and still feel sad about it. You don’t have to pretend that everything is okay”, Even said softly, reaching over to gently stroke Isak’s cheek.

Isak just nodded and leaned against the touch a little: “I’m not… pretending. Everything is okay, you know, most of the time. But I just keep realizing that I want… this. You know”, he gestured towards the room, and Even got what he meant. The two of them playing house, spending all day together, _being_ together.

“Yeah, I know”, he said quietly.

“We have four fucking weeks left”, Isak mumbled, and he looked so lost.

“Yeah. Fuck”, Even answered, finally reaching out for Isak, who crawled into his arms instantly.

Even felt Isak’s breath on his neck, and buried his nose in Isak’s hair for a few deep breaths.

They stayed like that for some time, before Isak spoke up again:

“I’m so fucking scared.”

“Of what, baby?”, Even asked, pressing a kiss to Isak’s temple.

“Being alone. Dealing with my shit on my own. Not being good at this long distance shit.”

“You’ll be amazing at it.”

“I can’t even pay for a fucking flight right now”, Isak hissed, frustrated.

“We’ll figure it out”, Even promised, “if that’s what you’re worried about, we’ll figure it out.”

“And I’m scared because… how am I supposed to notice when you’re having an episode when I’m not there? How is that even going to work, Even? How do you expect me to deal with the fact that I have zero control over what you do or how you are?” Isak sounded a little breathless and Even realized that he probably held all those thoughts in for a long time.

“We’ll figure it out”, Even repeated, “You can come to my next appointment with me, and we’ll ask for ways to deal with it. Maybe I can sent you my sleeping hours or we can make some sort of checklist so you know where I’m at. There are ways to deal with it, baby, I promise.”

“But- I mean you’ll feel bad then, because I’d be monitoring you”, Isak said quietly.

“Maybe, but if that means that you can feel less scared, I’ll deal with it.”

“But you said to Sonja, that-“

“Baby”, Even interrupted, “you’re not her. It’s fine, I promise you. We’ll just have to learn how to deal with it. And we will.”

“Okay.”

“Okay?”

“Yeah.”

Isak moved closer, pressing his face against Even’s neck:

“I’m sorry I’m like this”, he mumbled, his words muffled by Even’s hoodie and chest, “I know I should enjoy this and not bring you down like that, I know, but… I’m just going to miss you so _fucking_ much.”

“Oh baby…”, Even ran his hand through Isak’s hair, before lifting up his chin to look at him: “You are so fucking selfless sometimes. And I love you for it. But you don’t have to worry about bringing me down or anything.” He leaned forward, softly kissing Isak’s lips: “Only you can feel what you feel. Right?”

Isak nodded a little, lifting his chin a little and Even kissed him again.

“I love you”, Even whispered, “so so much. And we’ll figure this out. The whole money shit and the whole bipolar shit and everything that you need, we’ll figure it out.”

Isak nodded again, taking a deep breath.

“But even if we figure all of it out”, Even continued, “you’re still allowed to feel sad about it. Okay, baby?”

“Okay.”

“I feel just as sad, okay? We’re in this together”, Even promised, kissing Isak’s forehead.

“Okay”, Isak whispered, before burying his face in Even’s neck again.

Even pulled him closer and they were just lying like this, breathing each other in. Even knew there was nothing more he could do, because words would probably not help. But being here and letting Isak feel that he was there for him was probably the best he could do. He felt Isak’s breathing become calmer, less shaky, his shoulders relaxed, and he was getting more and more back to himself.

There was a knock on the door, followed by Jonas’ voice:

“Guys? Can I come in?”

“Yeah”, Even said, Isak didn’t react, just stayed where he was, his face hidden in Even’s embrace.

Jonas opened the door a little, sticking his head through it: “Hey. We were wondering… um, about dinner? Like, do you want to join or…?”

Even shrugged: “Um… we could come down in like an hour? Baby?”, he looked down at Isak, who just nodded.

“If you’re not too hungry we can just cook together in an hour. Otherwise you can just start without us”, Even suggested.

“Yeah, sure. Take your time”, Jonas smiled, before leaving.

“Is that okay?”, Even asked, and Isak nodded again.

“What do you want for dinner? I’ll make you whatever you want”, Even promised, playing with Isak’s curls.

“I don’t know”, Isak mumbled, “I just want to sit on the counter and watch you make it.”

Even chuckled a little: “I think we can do that.”

“Jonas is going to ask about this. All the guys. They’ll notice something is wrong and then-“

“Baby, baby”, Even cut in, “nobody is going to ask about this. And if they do, I’ll just tell them not to. It’s going to be fine, baby.”

Isak took another deep breath: “Okay.”

Even reached for his cellphone and put some music on, and they kept cuddling for another hour before they went down to the guys.

Isak sat on the counter and watched as Even made lasagna with Jonas.

Apart from some short pats on Isak’s shoulder, none of the guys commented on the fact that he wasn’t laughing and joking around, they didn’t ask what was wrong or told him to get into a better mood. They were just talking, praising Even for the amazing food, joking about stuff and talking about girls. And Isak felt like he was getting back to normal.

After dinner, they sat in the living room and played taboo and Isak was starting to feel like it was all good again. Because he had his friends around him, his boyfriend next to him and everything seemed a little better, even if it was just for the moment.

 

\--

 

“Is this really necessary?”, Isak complained the next night.

“Come on, it’s our last night here”, Even grinned at him, handing him a burning torch.

“Yeah and also our last night ever, if you swirling around burning torches”, Isak mumbled.

“You can’t have a cabin trip without going hiking at night”, Jonas explained to him.

“Yeah you can. The trick is to fucking go to bed after dinner”, Isak nagged.

“We’re just trying to tire you guys out so that we can actually get some sleep in our last night”, Magnus interfered.

Isak rolled his eyes: “We are so fucking quiet!”

“Yeah, and we didn’t even have sex last night”, Even said, not looking up from the torch that he was trying to light up for Mahdi.

“Is it necessary to share that information, Even?”, Isak asked, all grumpy, not knowing how to hold the stupid torch so it wouldn’t burn him.

“Anyway”, Even said, after handing Mahdi his torch, “we are going. And you are coming.”

“Yes, and if Even promises you that you’re coming, you will be coming”, Jonas joked and the guys laughed, including Even, of course.

“Come on, baby”, Even grabbed his hand and started walking, “stop being so grumpy.”

Isak let himself get caught up in all the excitement of the other guys. They were trying – and failing – to tell horror stories, Even bullshitted the guys by telling them all the names of the plants and trees they saw, just like he used to do to Isak, until they found out he was just making all of it up.

They tried taking pictures when they reached the top of the mountain, but neither the torches nor the shining stars could be captured by their phones, so they just enjoyed the view.

It was almost 4 in the morning when they returned to the cabin, and they were all completely tired out, but still happy and excited. Isak couldn’t help but grin and smile at them, because they were behaving like children at a birthday party, all worked up and giggly about staying out this late.

They took turns in the bathroom before everybody was just crawling into bed to get some sleep, because tomorrow afternoon it would be time to drive home again.

“Mmm”, Isak hummed happily as Even hugged him close from behind, and pulled Even’s hand up to his cheek to rest his face against it.

“You’re good?”, Even asked, pressing a kiss to Isak’s hair. It still smelled like fire, smoke and fresh air a little bit, and Even smiled.

“I’m perfect”, Isak mumbled, softly kissing Even’s hand.

“Me, too”, Even said, moving his nose over Isak’s neck a little before staying still and breathing him in.

“You make me feel so happy”, Isak said quietly.

“Well, making you happy makes me even happier”, Even answered, his lips moving against Isak’s neck as he did so.

“You’re way too romantic”, Isak told him, and Even could hear the smile in his voice.

“I am”, Even admitted.

Isak yarned: “Good night, Even. I love you.”

“I love you too”, Even promised, pushing up on his elbow for a second as Isak turned his head a little, giving him a good night kiss.

“Sweet dreams baby boy.”

  

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * every football match between the two Clubs Real Madrid and FC Barcelona is called El Clasico  
> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/El_Cl%C3%A1sico
> 
> also, the zebras of Boliva actually exist and they are the coolest thing ever invented. you can watch the "Last Week Tonight" piece here:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pzheZlnz9TU


End file.
